A New Beginning
by IcyQueen4ever
Summary: Who knew their end, could also be a new beginning? I don't own the cover image it belongs to Kibznight. Sequel in the works.
1. Chapter 1

_Five years ago in London _

The red and blue lights flashed brightly, lighting up the dark night sky. Along with it had brought the attention of almost the whole neighborhood, who was all gathered outside the bar, at three in the morning. This wasn't the first time _Greasy Dog_ had the police called there this late, it seemed every weekend someone was being hauled out for causing trouble. Tonight however, the call made was one of the ugliest scenes London Police had ever seen.

It started off innocent enough, a local band came for some drinks after a show on the other side of town. Couple of drinks, and a dance or two later, their bassist started getting rowdy with one of the workers. So, there he was: Murdoc Niccals, the bassist of Gorillaz being lead away by police. The woman he attacked sat back inside, crying in her tattered clothes both bloody and bruised as paramedics tended to her. He sighed, sure he had flipped out lots of times, Murdoc was known for that. His temper had gotten him in more trouble than he could care to remember, but tonight was different.

Naturally Murdoc, as a star loved the feeling of a million eyes on him, however the eyes he felt that night as he was walked through the crowd and taken to the police car, didn't feel warm and adoring. They felt cold, too cold for his liking. Especially the last glances of his bandmates as the car drove away.

The police wasted no time throwing Murdoc in jail, this wasn't his first time in prison after all. They stripped him, tossed him a striped suit, and put him in a cell before Murdoc could even get a word of protest in.

"That's no way to treat a star," Murdoc grumbled. He plopped down in annoyance on the rusted bench by the window and took in his surroundings. The cell was tiny and cramped, no bigger than a closet. It housed a single bed, already preoccupied by a large African- American male covered in tattoos and scars, and a toilet sat in the back corner with a sink next to it. There was mold growing in the corners of the ceiling and below it was a bucket, most likely to catch the leaks that dribbled through the water-damaged cracks.

Murdoc scoffed, he had seen nicer cells during his imprisonment in Mexico. It's not like he had expected the Ritz, he was fully aware no prison would ever cater to offenders like that, but come on. This place was disgusting. He shifted, and pulled himself up on the bench just enough to lay down. No sense staying up all night, getting worked up over the ordeal would be pointless. All he could do was get some sleep, and hope this whole mess would blow over.

Sadly it didn't. In fact if anything, the situation got worse. By morning the media was eating the story up like it was some kind of Christmas feast. Reporters were showing up to the prison, even going as far as camping out in their trucks all day and night, just to get the chance to speak with bassist who apparently finally had snapped. Murdoc's story was all over the Tv's and in the newspapers, and by the third day it had gone global. Murdoc was used to being hated, it was something he grown accustomed to since childhood, but never in his life time had he received this much hate mail. They called him names, and went as far as threatening him. Large groups were even protesting outside, demanding the worst punishment possible for him. Luckily for Murdoc, the police kept the protesters at bay until the trail.

The trial was long, not that anyone expected any less. Karma it seemed had finally caught up with Murdoc Niccals, sure he had cheated, schemed and wronged people his whole life,but it was what Murdoc was best at. He couldn't help that, and despite the band's lawyers best attempts at rigging the trial, Murdoc was found guilty and sentenced to life in prison. For the first time in his life Murdoc couldn't believe it, he was paying the price for something he had done. His quick thinking and smooth talking didn't work, he specifically paid those girls to keep him out of trouble and they failed to do their job. This was it, it was finally the end for Murdoc and not even Satan himself could help him now.


	2. Chapter 2

_Present day, Japan_

The morning sun peeked in through the curtains, lighting up the quiet room. A soft smile appeared on Noodle's face, as she listened to the footsteps trying to quietly shuffle across her floor, and felt the mild shift of her bed as her guest climbed up beside her. She lay with her eyes still closed, pretending to sleep. The monkey cocked his head curiously before brushing his long fuzzy tail along his owners face trying to wake her up, Noodle held back laughs as the fuzz tickled her nose. Finally after a few more attempts, Noodle gave up and let out a small giggle loud enough for Mike to know she was awake. He instantly started jumping up and down, chattering excitedly and waking Katsu up as well who lay curled up on the end of the bed. The cat gave a tiny yawn, and rolled back over deciding to stay where he was, and not even bothering to follow Noodle as she dug herself out of bed.

"Okay, okay." yawned Noodle, snatching her robe off the back of her desk chair. "Let's go eat."

Katsu popped one of his eyes open at the very mention of food, perhaps this nap could wait.

Downstairs, Noodle hummed as she danced around the kitchen.

She opened the cupboard, careful to avoid the two hungry animals whining hungrily at her feet and pulled two small cans out of the cupboard. Then Noodle distributed them into bowls and gave them to her pets before tending to fix herself some breakfast.

"Good morning Noodle," said a male voice behind her. Noodle smiled, unphased by the sudden appearance of the old man.

"Ohayo Sensei," (Good morning sensai) Noodle greeted back. Mr. Kyuzo walked past her, smiling as always, and got himself a fresh mug of tea Noodle had already prepared. After picking up both Katsu and Mike's bowls and rinsing them out, Noodle joined Kyuzo at the table, they both sat in their usual silence. Neither felt words were necessary, it was better to enjoy each other's company so early in the morning, when out of nowhere Kyuzo spoke.

"You still haven't told me what you choose."

Noodle's eyes glanced up from her cereal, long enough to meet Kyuzuo's gaze.

A week ago, Noodle received a letter from an old friend of hers.

_Dear Noodle,_

_I have spent the past three years in rehab, trying to make myself better and I am finally clean. Yes, I know I've said that before and returned to my old ways, but I assure you I am a whole new person this time. Our lawyers hooked me up with a top rate rehabilitation doctor and she's managed to keep me on the right road. With my sobriety I'm pleased to announce I'm in the process of getting the band back together. I already have lots of ideas for a new album, now all I need is my band back. Below is my contact information, in case you decide to reach out to me. I could really use the help, especially from my favorite little guitarist. Hope to hear from you soon. _

_Sincerely,_

_Murdoc Niccals _

Noodle pushed around the bits of cereal left in her bowl with her spoon, the letter came as no surprise to her. Everytime Gorillaz had broken up, someone sent out a letter to the others regarding a reunion. But after last time, did she really want to go back? She could still see that night at the bar, and watching Murdoc work his playboy charms on the poor unsuspecting woman. Noodle grew up with the burning images of Murdoc bringing home a different girl every night, her spending the evening with him and leaving in the morning. She saw this daily from the time she was eight years old. The rest of the band said nothing, sure they tried to get Murdoc to stop but he was a lost cause and there was no trying to reason with Murdoc. He was going to do whatever he pleased, Murdoc made that clear from day one, and everyone just had to accept that.

"Noodle,"

Noodle looked back up at Kyuzo who sat trying to study her face. She wasn't an easy person to read, Noodle never wore her emotions on her sleeve. That was something impounded into her brain as a child soldier, still Kyuzo knew she was troubled by the letter. When he had first shipped Noodle to England, he hadn't expected she was going to find such a wonderful group of people to raise her. Of course she was going to be conflicted, Murdoc was one of those people.

Despite all the nonsense and drama that came with being a part of Gorillaz, Noodle knew her boys needed her. No, her family needed her. And while the past few years of the quiet life had been nice, Noodle missed them all very much, even Murdoc. She smiled meeting Kyuzo's eyes once more, and gave him a simple nod. Noodle was going back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Did she really dare to do this? Noodle glanced down at the piece of paper in her shaking hand. What was she so nervous for? This was just Murdoc after all, someone she knew from the time she was little. Noodle sighed, entering the number into the phone. Yes she dared. The line rang a couple of times before someone picked it up.

"Hello?"

His English accent was softer than Noodle remembered, it almost sounded calmer.

"Hello?" repeated the voice, a little louder this time.

Noodle swallowed hardly, where had that lump come from? She opened her mouth to speak, but found she had no voice.

He growled in annoyance to this.

"What the hell kind of prank is this? If your going to make a bloody prank call at least have-."

"Konnichiwa Maddoku." (Hello Murdoc), came a soft voice.

It took a few seconds for the voice to register in Murdoc's head, but he found himself smiling once it had.

"Hey kid."

A few days later, Noodle sat in her living room waiting for Murdoc to arrive. Their talk over the phone had gone surprisingly well, and Murdoc agreed to take the next flight over to Japan so they could meet up face to face. Noodle glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner, 4:36. He should be on his way over. She drummed her fingers on the arm rest, Noodle could only imagine what five years had done to Murdoc. He was an old man after all, almost going on sixty years old. She doubted he'd still be the same tall broad shouldered man she grew up knowing. Murdoc was most likely old and wrinkled by now, with a receding hairline.

Needless to say, when Noodle answered the door later that evening she was wrong. The bassist may be pushing sixty, but he certainly didn't look it. Murdoc was still his tall green-skinned youthful self, give or take a few wrinkles, and he had actually gotten rid of his beer gut. There he stood, after all these years still the same person Noodle knew, in his usual dark clothing and inverted cross dangling low on his neck and Cuban heels to match. His lips curled up smiling, to reveal his set of pointed and off-colored jagged teeth as Noodle embraced him into a hug. She had to admit, he looked better. Certainly smelled better, Murdoc didn't reek of booze and he didn't look a bit hungover. Cigarettes still lingered on his clothing but Noodle was more thankful for him showering up sober.

He stepped inside taking a look around.

"Nice place kid."

Noodle helped move his bags in and put a pot of tea on.

"So, how have you been?"

Noodle continued with her tea making.

"I think we better start with you."

Murdoc's gaze never broke, his eyes following her every movement.

"What do you want to know?"

She finished the tea, pouring each of them a cup before joining him on the sofa.

"Why did you do it,"

Murdoc sighed and ran his long nails through his greasy dark hair.

"Hell if I know Noodle, I'm still trying to figure that out myself truthfully. I get crazy when I drink, look at all the stupid stuff I've done drunk. I just, kinda snapped when that woman refused me. I was high and mighty, you know that. My ego has always been insanely huge , and I let all the fame and money go to my head."

Noodle handed him his cup.

"And what changed?"

Murdoc looked up at her curiously.

"What do you mean?"

She simply sipped her cup.

"How do I know you really changed Murdoc,"

He opened his mouth to say something, but Noodle held up a hand stopping him.

"Let me finish. I mean you've done this several times, tried to get clean and then you always crawl back into your old ways. Why should I believe you this time? I want to Murdoc, but do you have a reason I should? "

Murdoc stared at her for a long time, his mismatched eyes turned in pondering at the question. Did he really have a reason for her to believe him? Was there any reason for anyone to? Murdoc lied his entire life, it's what kept him alive. Should he make something up?

No, he was better than that now. Dr. Dinkley told him he needed to stop digging that hole. This was his fresh start, and he was determined not to screw it up.

He took a long drink of tea.

"I don't expect you to trust me Noodle, I won't even ask for your forgiveness. For all I've done, I don't deserve it in the least. But this doctor Sherri and Terri sent me to in America, this amazing doctor, actually got to me."

Noodle found herself smiling.

"She made me see how- horrible I had been to people, especially to my band. Truthfully I didn't think it was going to work but Dr Dinkley is bloody brilliant. I haven't overdone my drinking in three years." he chuckled. "I can actually have a few and stop without having to keep binging. Look all I ask, is you give me another chance, and I know I've said that more times than I should but please just once more. If I mess up I promise you'll never have to ever see me again, I won't ever try to contact you or anything. Please Noodle."

She could see the tears in his eyes, Noodle had never seen the Satanist emotional before, and she was a bit taken back. This was a side to Murdoc that was new, perhaps he had changed.

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

_In the United States_

Russel rose to the sound of his alarm clock screaming at him, with one hard smash of the man's large hand, the clock instantly silenced. He yawned, got up, and stretched as he made his way downstairs. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Russel started a pot of coffee and plopped himself down at the kitchen table with today's newspaper. Oh, how Russel loved mornings like this. No noisy kids on their way to school, or heavy traffic interrupting his day, just him his newspaper and a big cup of coffee on a Saturday.

A sudden knock came at the door.

_Damn it. _

Russel slowly got up, walking reluctantly over to the door. Probably the neighbor coming to ask Russel to help him with something stupid, or the misuses looking to borrow some sugar. That lady was always baking. His gigantic hand gripped the doorknob, pulling it wide open.

"Hello Russ,"

Russel blinked, well he certainly didn't expect this.

He glanced back and forth at the two guest, man had Noodle grown. His baby girl want a baby anymore, she looked so much more mature now. He couldn't help but feel proud. Then there was Murdoc. Ugh, he just couldn't disappear could he? As many times as Murdoc had been put away, no matter how bad of an offense, he seemed to come back a short while later. He was worse than a damn cockroach.

Noodle was the first to make a move, naturally it was enlopping you into her tight death-defying grip hug. Russel smiled returning the hug, and maintained a polite nod for Murdoc. Russel needed some answers before he could even think about giving that slimey man a greeting. He led them inside, and they all sat down at the kitchen table.

"Alright, what's up?"

Russel wasted no time starting the discussion.

"Oh well, we were just in the neighborhood and-."

Noodle kicked Murdoc hardly beneath the table, clearly not amused.

"Ow," grumbled Murdoc. "Okay fine. We're getting Gorillaz back together."

Russel sighed.

_This again?_

"Haven't we done this enough Muds?" asked Russel. "Can't we jute stay broken up this time? I mean don't get me wrong, we're family and I love the music but this'll be what? Like the third time-."

"Fourth," Corrected Noodle.

"-Right, the fourth time we did this. It's getting old, and I don't wanna deal with your crap again.

"I'm clean."

Russel scoffed, folding his arms.

"I've heard that before too."

"No, no, really."

Murdoc's hand dove into his jacket, fishing around in all his pockets until he found what he was looking for.

"Here we go,"

He reached across the table and handed Russel a folded piece of paper. Skeptical, Russel took it.

To his surprise, the folded paper was a legal court document. He carefully skimmed over the writing, making sure not to miss a word. When he finished, Russel sat back in his chair astounded.

_I'll be damned, he actually got help and didn't weasel his way out._

Murdoc smugly grinned.

"Well? I told you I was clean didn't I?"

_Smart ass_

"Alright, alright," agreed Russel. "Count me in but no funny business got it? One wrong move and I'm squishing you like a bug."

Murdoc nodded.

"Now, that just leaves Dullard."

"That, might be...difficult." responded Noodle.

Both boys exchanged looks, than turned their attention back to her.

"Why?" asked Russel.

Noodle stared down at her hands, folded in her lap, and chewed her bottom lip.

Russel sighed and leaned forward smiling.

"Come in baby girl, what is it?"

"The last time I spoke with Stu-San was a few years ago, it was right after Maddoku had been sent to jail."

Murdoc impatiently waved his hand, trying to encourage her to go on. "Yeah, okay and?"

Noodle took a deep breath, and continued.

"Stuart, made it very clear that he did not want to us again."


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell do you mean," screamed Murdoc. "Never wants to see us again?! Are you mad Noodle?!"

Russel growled and used his large hand, to push Murdoc back down in the chair.

"Will you hush!" he hissed. "Geeze, let the girl explain before you just start screaming like a damn loon."

Noodle continued chewing on her lip.

"He and I spoke over letters for quite a while after we all separated, Stu moved back home to London and bought himself a flat. He planned on working at his father's fairgrounds again. I asked if him and I could meet up, you know coffee or lunch, just something simple. I missed you all, and he was the only one I was speaking with at the time. I thought he'd be happy but-he wasn't."

Tears stung her emerald eyes.

"I've-never heard him so angry before, of course he started rambling in an apology when he realized how harsh he sounded but-."

She sniffled, wiping some loose tears.

"Stu made it very clear he didn't want to see any of us, ever. He said he had enough of the chaos, he wants to live a nice simple life for now on-."

"Wait, wait, wait!" interrupted Murdoc. "What the bloody hell does any of this have to do with us? So he wants to live a "simple life" okay so be it, but that doesn't stop the moron from associating with us. There's no reason to-."

"It's because of you!" Noodle shouted.

She pointed a finger at Murdoc, taking the Satanist back.

"Me?" asked Murdoc puzzled.

"Yes you," repeated Noodle. "You've been nothing but a lazy drunken bastard since I first showed up at the damn studio! You didn't give two craps about what happened to me or anyone else other than yourself! You were the most thoughtless, hateful-."

Noodle sank back into her chair, covering her face with her hands and mentally scolded herself. Where had that come from? How long had she kept that bottled up inside? Ugh, she cringed at her words and slowly turned to Murdoc, who stared back at her wide eyed with Russel.

" I shouldn't of- I didn't- oh Midori I'm- so sorry, I didn't mean-."

"No, no Noodle."

Murdoc held up a hand, silencing her.

"I know. I-I get it. I screwed up a lot, more times than anyone should. You're right kid, I didn't care. I was rotten to all of you heh especially 2-D. I mean look at all the issues I caused over the years, I nearly got Noodle killed and I let 2-D be eaten by a whale for God's sake."

He shuddered.

"Please slap me if I ever say God again. I don't blame you for screaming Nood, I had it coming a long time, and I don't blame faceache for not wanting to see me. Just know, I regret it. It wasn't right of me to be like that, I know that now. In rehab I had a lot of time to think about what I've done in my life and to be honest, it's not much, and I wanna change that. Starting now, but without 2-D we can't be Gorillaz. Maybe, I'm just wasting my time."

Noodle smiled and placed a hand on top of Murdoc's.

"No you are not Maddoku. Yes, I cannot lie, you have done much bad things, but you have also changed. I can see it. Your old self wouldn't have have cared as you do now, the old Murdoc would simply shrug the insult off and do whatever it is you have to do to get 2-D back yourself. Look at you now, I have never heard you apologize to anyone or say that you feel horrible for something you did."

Murdoc kept quiet.

"Look, my point is you're not who you used to be. You actually got better this time around, and I am very proud of you. If I and Russel can forgive you, I strongly believe 2-D will too."

Murdoc grinned, and stood up.

"Pack your bags guys, we're going to England!"

_In England, a few days later_

"Ugh." groaned Murdoc, stepping out of the taxi. "That eighteen hour plane ride was hell on my back."

Noodle rolled her eyes.

"Drama queen."

"Hey! I'm almost an old man, I have a right to complain."

"You have a right, to be put in a nursing home, if you don't shut up." muttered Noodle.

Russel nudged her, and gave her a stern "don't even start" look.

"Now, where do we start?" he asked after a few moments.

Noodle turned to look at type large arch in front of them. It was painted a deep red color and currently lit up, proudly displaying the words "Tusspot Fairgrounds" across the head.

"Let's go in." said Noodle.

The place was bigger than she had expected, it had to be at least three-hundred acres. Walking in, the group discovered the place to be filled with roller coasters, bumper cars, and other amusement park rides.

"Damn, it's gonna take forever to find faceache!" grumbled Murdoc.

"We should probably split up," suggested Russel. "Cover more ground that way."

"Are you nuts? That's gonna-. Omph!"

Murdoc rubbed the spot on his chest where Russel had just elbowed him, then he jabbed Russel back, who glares at Murdoc angrily. Noodle was about to scold the two squabbling men, when out of nowhere came a voice. A soft, angelic singing voice. One that was familiar, and that they all knew. Without warning, Noodle ran off in the direction of the voice, with Murdoc and Russel right behind her. She scrambled and darted through the crowd of people, until she finally located the source of the voice. A tall lengthy man with blue hair, standing on a large wooden stage surrounded by a huge crowd. A large grin spread across Noodle's face.

_2-D_


	6. Chapter 6

The singer stood in front of her, the same blue perma-bedhead hair you could see from miles away, along with his sloped nose, pale skin, and half closed eyes. 2-D was dressed in a white t-shirt and camo jacket, ripped blue jeans and scuffed purple Doc Martens. Noodle smiled, as Russel and Murdoc arrived at her side.

"He looks good," said Murdoc.

Russel turned and looked at Noodle.

"So, how do we get his attention?"

Noodle pondered and took in the scene, the wheels in her head turning and searching for an answer. Finally she grinned.

"I got it."

Quickly she darted backstage.

Up on stage, 2-D could see everything.

He loved it up here, the sight, the smells, and the sounds always gave him a warm fuzzy feeling inside. This is what he lived for as a musician. The screaming audience seemed to go on forever, so many people melted into one crowd of adoring fans. With an obnoxious toothy grin, he bowed as the song came to an end.

"Thank you, thank you."

His Cockney accent still thick as ever.

"G'night everybody, I'll be back tomorrow."

2-D took one last glance and waved before heading backstage, smiling to himself. He finally made it all on his own, just him and his music. No drunk bastards forcing him to write out whatever cockamamie plan they wanted, or anyone to throw household items at him when he made a suggestion for a song. He was free, tree to write however, and whatever 2-D wanted to. Sure, he missed them. Well, not Murdoc. He's the reason all this happened in the first place,but Noodle and Russ of course.

"You sounded wonderful Toochie."

2-D snapped out of his thoughts, there was only one person that called him that.

No, it couldn't be.

He looked around, nobody was there.

Huh maybe he was hearing things.

2-D turned and looked behind him, after a small giggle caught his ear. His 8-ball fractured eyes widened at the sight.

It was, and the initial shock of seeing her vanished as soon as 2-D felt her arms around him. She smelled of vanilla essence, and her long hair tickled his nose. Tears instantaneously appeared in his eyes, and he hugged her too.

"I've missed you so much Toochie."

"Missed you too Noods," 2-D said and reluctantly stepped back to get a good look at her. She had changed so much from that little girl in a FedEx crate. He pushed her bangs from her forehead, and took in the sight of her eyes.

How he missed that emerald color

By her side, joined Russel and Murdoc.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Noodle stepped forward, closing the gap between them.

"We came to see you."

His eyes wandered around the hall until he finally focused back on the group in front of him.

"I'm not coming back Noodle, I thought I made that clear."

His accent ran coldly, pinging Noodle's stomach.

"Toochie, I know you don't wanna see us but-."

"But what?" he said simply.

"I'm sober,"

2-D looked over at Murdoc with a look of disgust.

"Oh I'm sure, and how long is this gonna last? A week? Three days? Then you're gonna break a bottle of Vodka over me head a-and lock me in my bedroom!"

He hadn't realized he was shouting, and quietly looked away hugging his arm.

"I'm happy for once, happier than I've been in a long time. I-don't know I wanna give it up."

"Please D-San," she tried to sound as childish as she could for him.

"Just, let us talk about it."

2-D just put his head in his hands and sighed.

There was a feeling in 2-D's chest that tore at his pride. Most likely guilt. His little love, his Noodle was standing before him, begging him to come back.

"Stu, please." she said softly.

She stared at him soundlessly and held out her hand, to her surprise 2-D clasped his fingers into hers. Noodle gasped and concentrated on him, whose smile didn't flatter.

"For you Noods, of course I will."

Noodle grinned and eloped him in a tight hug once more.

"Let's go!"

She grabbed him by the arm, and pushed him towards the door. 2-D barely managed to grab his keys on the way out, and could only chuckle seeing how excited Noodle was as she lead everyone outside.


	7. Chapter 7

After a long talk, the gang settled into a hotel for the night.

2-D couldn't believe he was doing this, what had happened to I never want to see them again? Why had he agreed to come back? After all the trouble this band had caused him, he should be fuming they even showed up to suggest such an idea. Still, seeing his little Noodle, Russel and hell, even a better looking Murdoc tugged at his heart strings. Curse his big heart.

Stu sighed and began unpacking the clothes from his suitcase. Murdoc had made it clear the hotel was only going to be temporary, he had already contacted realtors about a new building for a studio. Still, 2-D couldn't complain. The hotel was nice, king sized bed all to himself, flat screen TV with unlimited channels, walk in closet, master bathroom, and a beautiful view of the city from the outside balcony.

A knock.

"Stu?"

2-D turned to see Noodle peeking in, through the tiny crack where she had opened the door. Obviously trying to respect his privacy while still checking in on him.

"Come in Noods," he said with a little wave.

Noodle smiled and pushed open the door, walking in.

She was still dressed in her clothes, her little skirt swayed with each step.

"Just came by to see how you were settling in."

"Oh I'm good, just ugh putting me stuff away. Ya know, unpacking."

Noodle sat on the edge of his bed.

"Damn, look at this!"

She giggled and threw herself back on the humongous soft bed. Instantly her body sank into the mattress, surrounding her at every angle.

"This whole gigantic bed all to yourself, "

She rolled over on her side facing him with a pout.

"I'm jealous."

2-D chuckled and stuffed his clothes into one of the dresser drawers.

"What? Your bed isn't that big? I thought Murdoc got us all suites when we checked in."

Noodle pressed her lips together and let out a soft hum.

"He did, my bed just isn't this fluffy."

2-D plopped down on the plaid couch, in the corner, leaving the pair sitting there in silence.

"Hey D?,"

"Ya Noods?"

"I missed you."

A smile spread across his face.

"Missed you too."

Noodle reached over, and grabbed the remote from the nightstand, before patting the spot next to her on the bed.

"Movie night," she simply stated grinning.

Knowing better than to object, 2-D walked over and got on the bed.

The rest of the night was spent flipping through the various movie channels. Rain pattered down the window, adding to the ominous setting of the zombie movie. The t.v. blared screams and emotionless zombie noises as they devoured what was left of the protagonists face. 2-D had to admit it, he really missed this. Sure he's seen this, and just about every other zombie movie a hundred-million times, but none of that mattered to him. It was nice to be curled up under a blanket, on a big fluffy bed with Noodle again in their PJs. The popcorn bowl that rest between them was empty, only housing kernels. Next to him Noodle lay on her side, with her arm propping her head up. Her eyes fluttered a few times, and in the dim light of the screen 2-D could see her nodding off but every time he went to shut the tv off, Noodle quickly awoke and protested.

Absentmindedly she rolled over, and squeezed 2-D's arm tightly. 2-D felt a tingle of excitement shiver across his back, but kept his eyes glued to the screen. Noodle scooted closer, cuddling into his chest as the movie drones on. Feeling himself growing hot, 2-D moved further away from the drowsy girl. Disgruntled from lack of warmth, Noodle shifted following him. He was beginning to wonder if Noodle knew what she was doing. He rested his chin on top of her head inhaling. She smelled fresh and felt warm against his body. For 2-D, this was the most comfortable he had been in a long time.

He relaxed a bit. Noodle was probably just getting herself to sleep, using him like she used to do when she was little. He smiled at the memories of a tiny Noodle, sneaking into his room in the middle of the night because she couldn't sleep or because of a bad dream. In 2-D's arms she always ended up, and drifted right to sleep. Careful not to wake Noodle, 2-D reached over her and shut the t.v. off. Then smiling, he wrapped an arm around her petite frame and snuggled into the blankets


	8. Chapter 8

"Dammit!"

Noodle sprang up from her spot on the bed by the sudden exclamation from within the room and the thud that followed it.

"2-D, are you ok?"

She squinted into the dark, straining to see where the singer had went. The blankets had been pulled off to one side. Carefully Noodle leaned over the side, and found 2-D on the floor face down.

"Oh Stu." She said relieved. "What are you doing on the floor?"

She quickly turned on the lamp located, on one of the nightstands, that sat on either side of the bed. Then grabbed his arm, helped him off the floor and back into bed.

"Are you ok Toochi? Did you hit your head?"

He stared at her blankly, red in the face.

"I"m okay I think. I don't think I hurt myself too bad. I-I didn't mean to wake you. I-I was coming back from the bathroom and I tripped over the damn coffee table. Stubbed me toe and fell knocking me head."

He chuckled, clearly embarrassed.

"Heh, clumsy me."

He cringed, rubbing his head where he had hit it on the nightstand.

"Let me see."

Before 2-D could protest, Noodle began examining his head.

"Hmm, just a little lump."

She retrieved an ice tray from the freezer, dumping some into a rag she tied the end and returned to him on the bed. Placing it upon the lump, she pulled him close into her chest and let him wrap his arms tightly around her while he buried his face close to her heart. They stayed like this, with Noodle brushing his blue hair with her fingers trying to ease his mind. It was in this very moment 2-D had fully come to realize just how much Noodle had grown up. She started out as a clueless, but energetic 8-year old Japanese girl, delivered in a crate sent to their door. But somehow, over the course of many years, she had transformed into the most passionate, intelligent and badass musician he had ever seen. She was independent, but always made sure to be loving to her band mates despite the trouble they had been through. He watched her switch from this fun loving child to her beautiful, motherly self.

Noodle turned off the light and pulled the covers up to 2-D's chest covering them both, as the pair laid there staring into the dark. Though it was dark, the lights from the parking lot shined into the room, just enough to highlighting their faces. Noodle could feel a tingle run all throughout her body that made her heart pound and her face warm.

2-D stared at Noodle before gently traveling his thumb up from his wrist towards her upper arm until he managed to slid it across her shoulder and over her neck, where he held her face and ran his thumb across her cheek bone.

She closed her eyes melting at his touch and her heart started beating even faster. She hoped he couldn't hear it.

He studied her face, and leaned in close, decreasing the amount of space between their two faces. Lightly brushing her bottom lip.

"Stu," She called out breathlessly.

He pulled back in realization of what he was doing and shook off the covers.

"I'm so sorry I-I"

Noodle opened her eyes.

"No I-it's my fault I should go."

Leaping to his feet, 2-D just made it in time to shut the door before she left. He then grabbed her arm and turned her so they were facing.

"Noodle, wait. Please don't go. I'm sorry love, that-I just wasn't thinking ya know? Just another stupid mistake, like everything else I do. "

"2-D-"

"That night we all separated I-I didn't mean what I said. I was such a dumb idiot to say something like that to you."

"Toochi-"

"I've been beating myself up about it for the past five years Noods, a-and then when you wanted to meet and I told you I never wanted to see you guys again. I didn't mean that either. "

"Stuart!"

His eyes widened and he silenced himself.

"I know you didn't mean it, I couldn't stay mad at you if I tried. You were angry that night, so was I. We were both torn at what Murdoc had done."

She smiled and took his hand into hers.

"You weren't wrong though, in fact you were right. I- shouldn't have even- I had no business even trying to defend him. After all Murdoc did to you, who was I to say you shouldn't of felt that way. You had every right to speak about Murdoc the way you did, I just- couldn't believe we were finally over. The closest thing to family I ever had, and it was being ripped away from me."

She glided her hands up his arms until they were around his neck.

"Especially you Stu, you mean so much to me."

2-D looked at Noodle smirking in anticipation before pushing himself closer, once again closing the gap between them. Noodle felt her breathing become more sporadic, but smirked meeting his lips half way as they met. Parting 2-D rested his forehead on hers, both staring at each other inquisitively processing what had just happened.

He brushed his hand across Noodles cheek before leaning in for another kiss, to which Noodle happily complied. She could feel butterflies growing in her stomach as the kiss endured. Noodle smiled big, the butterflies aching to get out as she took in his features. She could study them forever.

Devilishly Noodle grabbed 2-D by the hand and guiding the two of them over to the bed. 2-D helped her on top of him, never breaking from the kiss. Her fingers were traveling wildly throughout his hair as Noodle quickly threw her legs over him, straddling him as he kissed rougher. He tasted like booze and cigarettes, but was only left with the lasting aftertaste of him.

His hands traveled beneath her silk top, and ferociously took in every little bit of her slim waist. He felt his eyebrows twitch in curiosity, but reminded himself to take it slow. This just wasn't another one night stand, this was Noodle. Gently he moved his hands from her waist to her hips and then to her thighs, making sure to take in every inch as Noodle tugged his shirt over his head.

She shifted her hands from his neck to his chest and continued to drape them lower and lower on his chest until she was holding onto the waist of his boxers. 2-D's breathy moans echoed into the quiet night, as Noodle pushed herself close as him as possible syncing their breathing.

2-D sent bolts of electricity throughout her body with every touch, kiss, squeeze and taste causing her body to want him more. No not want, she craved him. She continued to hold him tight as he traveled his mouth down to her neck leaving soft kisses along her jawline.

Her eyes locked with him, as 2-D pushed her shorts off her leaving her only in the tiny panties she had underneath. Nipping below her neck, he unclasped her bra letting her perky breasts jiggle out. They weren't humongous like some of the ones he had seen on the girls he brought home, probably average size for a small girl like Noodle but to 2-D they were perfect.

Her fingers roam all over, causing his head to lean back against the headboard and focuses on Noodles movements. Her hips softly rotate against the heat coming off of his crotch, teasing him more and more. His fingers pulled at her hair in response, while shifting below her. His breathing becoming hot and heavy.

As Noodle began to push his boxers off, 2-D grabbed her wrists stopping her.

"A-are you sure you wanna do this Noods?"

Noodle blinked taken back a bit.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I-I don't want you to think I'm leading you on or anything."

Noodle chuckled and moved his hands to her waist.

"Stu, it's okay. I loved you for awhile now."

"Y-you have?"

Noodle simply nodded.

"Yes."

She playfully pulled at the waistband of his boxers again.

Sensing it was ok to continue, he smiled and pulled her in for another kiss, a deeper kiss, one that washed away all the doubts in his head.

"I love you too Noodle." he whispered into her ear.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun beamed in through the hotel room, 2-D rubbed his eyes and sat up trying to gather his thoughts and awaken his body. Suddenly flashbacks of last night filled his head, and he looked over to where Noodle had fallen asleep next to him.

She was gone now, but the feeling of last night still lingered in the room. He smiled and rose from the bed, threw on a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and shoes and left the room. Quickly he hurried downstairs to the cafe area where breakfast was being served.

"What the hell do you mean this is French toast," shouted Murdoc.

The lady behind the counter stared at him blankly and sighed.

"I assure you sir, that is French toast."

"The hell it is! Look at it for fucks sake, all soggy and mushed! Who the hell is the cook, I demand to speak with them!"

Russel grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him away from the breakfast bar.

"Nice to see you haven't changed that much Muds." Russel mumbled.

He literally plopped Murdoc into the booth where he and Noodle sat. Noodle busy on her laptop, busy nibbling away on rice cake.

"Just eat it."

Murdoc unhappily poked his fork into the food repeated. But knowing this was Russel he was dealing with, he huffed, pinched his nose shut and put the soggy moist slop into his mouth.

Just then, 2-D walked in whistling a happy tune.

"Mornin Russ. Mornin Murdoc."

Russel only gave him a greeting nod, as he was surprisingly too interested in his comics to look away. Murdoc, on the other hand didn't give 2-D any sort of hello. Not that he was really expecting one, Murdoc may have cleaned up but he was still the same ass he's always been.

He went over, collected himself a bowl of cereal and an English Muffin before sitting down in the booth next to Noodle. Her feet were propped up, one on top of the other scrolling away through articles. She was giving him an innocent but cheesy smile, which nobody but him noticed. 2-D was thankful for this.

Russel finished his black coffee.

"So, you guys gonna be okay while we're gone?"

"Gone?" Asked 2-D. "Where ya goin we just got here."

"I'm going to meet up with some guy over in Holloway, " explained Murdoc. "He's got places for sale around in the area, and we need to find a new studio before we do anything."

"And I'm going along so his cracker ass don't screw it up," said Russel. "We don't need another god damn cemetery in our yard again."

2-D shuddered at the thought of their first place.

"We'll only be gone a few days," continued Russel. "You two will be fine."

A few hours later, dressed, packed and ready to go Russel and Murdoc said their goodbyes and went on their way leaving Noodle and 2-D by themselves.

2-D currently stood out on the balcony of his hotel room puffing a cigarette. He was still lost in a daze from the night before. _She said she loves me_

A wide grin spread over his face.

_Little Noodle loves me_

Little. His eyes widened suddenly. Oh God Russel and Murdoc were going to kill him.

He took another drag of his cigarette, longer this time.

_What a fine mess he's gotten himself into_

Over in Noodle's room, Noodle lay on her bed and stared up at her ceiling. Katsu was sleeping curled up on her pillow.

_God what was I thinking? This is 2-D we're talking about, the same 2-D that used to build forts with me and play games. And I just kissed him like it was nothing. _

She brushed her finger across her lips, still feeling the lingering touch of his.

_But, it was amazing. I shouldn't be apologizing to myself. He wanted it as much as I did, and there's nothing wrong with that. _

Noodle blinked and rolled over on her stomach.

_How had this even happened?_

She petted the creature, startling the cat from her sleep. Noodle continued to pet Katsu until she fell back asleep, purring softly.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door and the voice of 2-D calling out her name.

"Come in."

2-D pushed the door open cautiously stepping inside the room. By the time he entered, Noodle was sitting back up on her bed smiling.

Although all 2-D could see was the image of Noodle on top of him in just her undergarments burning in his mind.

_Ugh get it together Stuart._

2-D shook his head, freeing himself from his previous thoughts and cleared his throat.

"So, it's just us huh?"

"Yeah," she bit her lip.

Stu caught sight of this, and almost lost his mind. At least, what was left of it anyway.

_Play it cool you idiot._

He blinked, then smiled.

"You wanna hang out?"

Noodle let out a laugh and hopped to her feet.

"Always."


	10. Chapter 10

After a few hours of video games, and a good few bottles of liquor the pair sat there on 2-D's hotel room floor wasted.

Noodle giggled among herself leaning against 2-D trying to put the sushi she had ordered from room service into her mouth, but missing completely.

"Here lemme help," laughed 2-D.

He stuck his fingers in the carton and pulled out a large piece of temaki and plopped it into her mouth.

Noodle hummed in approval.

"You wanna dance!" Yelled Noodle suddenly.

2-D shushed her, putting his hand over her mouth and hiccupped.

Then in a single motion, he swooped Noodle off the floor and held her over his shoulder helping her to her feet. She wobbled, rocking on her heels as 2-D ran over to the radio and browsed stations quickly before settling on a song.

The two of them danced together, smiling, laughing and enjoying every moment. By the time midnight rolled around they had been dancing for over an hour and were seating wildly, not that it seemed to bother either of them because they continued to dance song after song.

Finally exhausted Noodle collapsed back on the bed laughing.

"Oh God," she exclaimed trying to catch her breath.

This caught 2-D's attention and he stumbled over shutting the radio off and then joined her.

"Heh ya that was great." He agreed grinning.

He reached his arm out and pulled her in close by the waist. They both fell into each other once more, placing their lips passionately together.

"Stu,"

2-D bashfully pulled away, much to Noodle's confusion.

"Did...I do something wrong?"

A tinge of hurt in her voice.

2-D Sat up and ran his long fingers through his hair.

"It's not you Noodle, it's me."

Noodle sat on her knees slowly scooting over to him.

"Stu, what are you talking about? There's nothing wrong-."

"RUSSEL IS GONNA KILL ME NOODS!"

Noodle blinked and cocked her head still listening.

"H-he's gonna tear me apart when he finds out about this! Not to mention Murdoc! He's gonna want in on it too! T-they're gonna beat me up a-and break me legs a-and cut me up in tiny pieces then feed me to a dog somewhere!"

He buried his face into his hands, shaking his head.

"I-I'm not good enough for you Noodle. You deserve so much better than an idiot like me, ya can have anyone you want. Why? Why do you want me?"

"Stuart-."

She put a hand on his shoulder but 2-D shrugged it off and jumped to his feet, turning away from Noodle.

"I mean it Noodle I-I'm no good for you. It'll complicate things, not just between you and me but the rest of the band."

He sniffled.

"I-I don't want to lose you Noodle."

Noodle stood up wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"How would you lose me?"

"Cuz if you and me got together a-and we didn't work out things would be so awkward between us. You wouldn't wanna be friends anymore."

Noodle chuckled softly, tightening her hug and stroking his head to soothe him.

"Toochi that's silly, I wouldn't stop being your friend."

2-D turned his head, looking back at her.

"Y-you wouldn't?"

Noodle smiled shaking her head.

"No of course not."

She took his hands into hers, and the pair took a seat back on the bed.

"Even if we did pursue this, and it didn't work I would never stop being your friend Stu. You mean so much to me Toochi, we have a special bond remember? And it won't ever go away no matter how I feel about you. We're always going to have that connection."

2-D smiled and rested a hand on Noodle's knee, kissing her forehead.

"You promise?"

Noodle smirked and smacked her lips onto his without any warning.

"I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

Once Murdoc and Russel returned, it wasn't long before the group could move into their new home. The house was in Hastings, only a few hours away from the hotel in London.

With the trunk loaded with their luggage, they hopped into the car and went on their way. Russel not wanting anything else hectic to happen drove, with Murdoc in the passenger seat despite his protests, and Noodle and 2-D in the back seat. The building they had purchased in Hastings wasn't so big, but big enough to fulfill their needs.

Turning around the boulevard, Russel pulled into the driveway. From the outside the building had homely windows in all five floor, with balconies charmingly greeting the sunshine. No cemetery, no zombies wandering around, just a simple brick building on a street in a neighborhood.

Pouring inside the door, each member quickly scurried to their agreed apartments. Russel the second floor, Noodle and 2-D sharing the third, which was a split duplex and Murdoc on the fourth floor.

Each apartment had its own bathroom, two bedrooms, a small kitchen, and a living room. The fifth floor was Gorillaz studio, that floor had a smaller kitchen, two bathrooms, a recording studio with all the instruments and an attached production room.

The first floor housed the common area where they would share family dinners and watch t.v., along with a large kitchen and dining area and a the newly redone elevator in the lobby. Off the dining area there was also a staircase leading up to all above floors including their garden top roof.

It was a few hours later the band had finally moved all their boxes into the new house, placing them in it's appropriate room. They wouldn't say they were settled exactly, but at least everything was out of the car and inside the house. Noodle hummed unpacking her items carefully from the boxes.

"Now, where do you suppose this should go?" She wondered aloud.

Mike jumped up excitedly on the mattress laying in the middle of the room, then swipped the tiny gold statue with his tail and climbed up on her dresser, setting it alongside her bonsai tree and an old framed photo of herself and the boys when she was younger.

Noodle chuckled and patted Mike on the head.

"I agree."

She sat down on her mattress and Katsu curled up in her lap.

"Now, where is 2-D with my bed frame and headboard?"

CRASH!

Followed by a yelp and a clatter.

Noodle sighed and got up to find to 2D wedged between the wall and the headboard.

"Ugh, little help here! Please!." called his muffled voice.

Trying not to giggle, she pulled the board off of him. His poor body was smooshed against the wall with his arms twisted funny as well as his legs. Flat as could be. Noodle could swear it looked like something straight out of a old cartoon show. 2D gasped for air dramatically, trying to inhale as much as he could at once. Shaking her head at him, realizing this was just who 2D was, Noodle lifted the headboard and carried it into her bedroom.

"Sorry about that Noods,"

He rubbed the back of his neck while his face turned a deep red.

"It ugh, got away from me."

2D grabbed one side of the headboard while Noodle grabbed the other and together the pair assembled the bed.

Assembling the bed took longer than it probably should have, 2D kept mixing up the boards and misplacing the screws, not that Noodle minded. She knew she could always count on 2D to help her with any project, big or small. He loved helping, even If he wasn't very good at it sometimes. 2D and Noodle sat back on her wooden floor admiring their work.

"Not bad," said Noodle.

"Not at all love, we did a good job. Just wish me thumb didn't keep getting squashed by the damn hammer," mumbled 2D sucking his slightly swollen thumb.

Noodle suddenly grinned.

"Wanna help me decorate?"

2D being as tall as he was, waa perfect when it came to hanging festive lanterns on the ceiling of Noodle's room. He smiled looking up at them, all dangling beautifully in the rafters and adding color to the wooden base. It reminded him of when Noodle was younger and used to dance around her room.

Since she first arrived at their doorstep, Noodle was a dancer. Even when she couldn't understand a word of the song playing on the radio, she always managed to still dance to it. English or not, 2D knew Noodle had dancing in her blood. She hear a song and right away she would start bobbing her head or jumping around with it to the beat. He, Murdoc and Russel used to secretly peek in her room as a child to find her jumping around on her bed, object in hand, trying to sing the lyrics to her many stuffed animals. It was more like gibberish given she didn't understand English yet, but it was still cute to watch anyway. Even managed to make Murdoc smile, but if you asked him he would deny it. Noodle was talented, 2D had to give her that. Hell she even produced Dare all by herself, come to think of it wasn't it the whole album?

Noodle carefully choose her spots on the wall for her posters, making sure all were in view upon entering her room. In the corner she set up her tiny temple where she placed her Buddha statue and her ritual candles beside it. Opposite to that wall was her dresser, and next to it her wardrobe closet. In the open space behind her traditional Shoji divider was her tatami room, complete with a wooden table resting on a rug in the center of the room. Around the table were little red cushions to seat on.

A tea tray, pot and cups already displayed upon the table for future use.

Noodle smiled taking a step back.

"Perfect."

2D sat on Noodle's futon bed, twiddling his thumbs.

"Don't you think so Stu?"

Silence.

"Something wrong Toochi?"

He looked up seeing Noodle walk over towards him with her usual look of concern.

He fumbled, trying to unknot his long slender fingers

"Oh ugh, ya I'm good Noods."

2D moved his hands behind his back, so Noodle wouldn't see them as she sat down next to him.

She gave him a stern look.

_Dammit, she knows._

"Liar, now what are you worried about?"

2D slowly brought his tangled fingers out to Noodle's view.

She sighed smiling and careful slipped her own index finger in between the small spaces, wiggling it and working his fingers lose until they were once again separate. He happily smiled, but it fell flat seeing Noodle still giving him that look. Not sure why he was surprised, Noodle wasn't one to just let things go when it came to the concern her family.

His voice was tiny when 2D spoke.

"How are we gonna tell em Noodle?"

"You mean about us?"

2D nodded, chewing his lower lip. Another nervous habit of his.

"Simple Stu, we just come out and tell them. I really don't think it'll be that hard, Russel and Maddoku are reasonable people. They will listen to what we have to say. "

"W-what if they don't? What if they wanna destroy me for sleeping with you? "

2D groaned in annoyance grabbing at his hair.

"Ugh why did I have to do this?! Why does me heart always screw me over? Every time I find a girl, every single fucking time I find happiness there's something wrong with it!"

"Stuart, relax."

She wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close and allowing 2D to lean on her.

"We will tell them tomorrow, and you will see everything will be okay."

2D nodded, and smiled.

"Alright Noods, I trust ya."

Noodle hopped to her feet.

"Now let's go grab lunch so we can get started on your apartment."


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Noodle awoke bright and early. She figured, while she didn't think Murdoc and Russel would be upset about her news, it couldn't hurt to smooth things over with a nice breakfast.

Russel was the first of the boys to get up, as Noodle expected. Head of the house meant Russel kept everyone in line, and keep them in line Russel did. In a way, he had become their mother. At least that's how he described it, the only responsible boy in the house.

Russel yawned and stretched taking his seat in the corner of the table. Noodle had already fetched the morning paper and it lay in front of Russel just waiting for him. He smiled rubbing his eyes and opened the paper as Noodle set a freshly made cup of coffee on the table.

"What's all this about baby girl?'

Noodle smiled and flipped the pancake on the stove.

"It's our first morning in our new home, I wanted to make it special."

Russel chuckled taking a drink of coffee.

"Always so thoughtful ain't ya Noodle."

She grinned and popped toast into the toaster.

"What can I say? I was raised right."

Half an hour later, 2D stumbled downstairs half asleep and plopped himself in the chair across from Russel. He yawned slumping back and shoveled some oatmeal Noodle had prepared for him into his mouth.

"Toochi, sit up you're gonna choke," chided Noodle placing another pancake on the already tall stack that mounted the table.

2D nodded and adjusted himself in the chair.

Noodle clicked her tongue glancing at the clock. _9:52_

"Maddokku!" She called upstairs into the hanging speaker on the kitchen wall.

No answer.

Noodle sighed and called again.

"Murdoc! Wake up, breakfast!

Still nothing.

"MURDOC NICCALS GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP NOW!"

A loud thud was heard from the fourth floor. Followed by disgruntled grunts, mumbling and the stairs creaking as Murdoc came down.

Russel smirked.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

Murdoc shot him a peeved look and sat down at the table.

"I thought you didn't drink anymore?" Asked 2D, his mouth full of oatmeal.

Murdoc took the glass of orange juice Noodle handed him.

"I don't."

"Then why do you still look like shit in the mornin?"

Russel snorted, trying to keep the food inside his mouth.

"Nobody asked you dents."

Noodle giggled and took the seat right of 2D.

"So, how did everyone sleep?"

It was an innocent enough question, Noodle was always checking up on her boys since she was little. Nobody would think it was out of the ordinary.

"Not bad," said Murdoc shrugging. "Place is too damn quiet though. Makes me miss good ol' Kong. At least the house felt alive."

"What? You rather go back to that damn spirit house we looked at?" Teased Russel.

2D shuddered.

"I didn't like that place very much. It was like Kong all over again but without the zombies."

Murdoc rolled his eyes, helping himself to a few pancakes.

"Wuss."

He yelped being kicked underneath the table and his eyes met up with a stern looking Noodle staring back at him. Quietly Murdoc cleared his throat, not wanting to anger the girl and ate.

"And how about you Russ?" asked Noodle.

"Pretty well," said Russel in between bites. "Ya know the whole new strange place and trouble sleeping thing. It took me a bit, but I eventually dozed off."

Noodle glanced at 2D smiling, and slipped a hand into his underneath the table.

"Speaking of new...I have something to tell you both."

Russel put his fork down on the plate and exchanged a look with Murdoc who was equally curious.

"Alright," replied Murdoc, leaning forward in his chair. "What is it Noodle?"

2D could feel his heart racing so fast he swore it was going to jump right out of his chest. This must be what it's like when you actually sit down and speak with the girl's parents, something 2D had yet to experience despite his dating record.

"I...have decided to start dating."

2D squeezed his eyes shut and trembled in his seat, mentally preparing himself for the screaming and yelling that was about to happen. To his surprise the room fell quiet. Too quiet. Okay, something was up. He cracked one of his eyes open, Russel and Murdoc were still seated. Then he cracked the other eye, both still sat there. A pure look of bewilderment on their faces.

Noodle chuckled looking at them and squeezed his hand tighter reassuringly.

Russel cleared his throat, and took a long drink of coffee, speaking first of the two.

"So, who's the lucky guy baby girl?"

"Uh ya," Said Murdoc joining in. "Is he a good fellow?"

"Oh just the best," reassured Noodle. "He's sweet and kind. So loving, and caring."

It was hard for Stu not to blush hearing Noodle talk about him that way. Sure, he's had girls talk about him like that, but something was different about it when Noodle was the one talking about him. There was something...special about it to 2D. He fidgeted around in his chair, trying to pay no mind to the extra fluttering inside his chest. This was going so well, the last thing 2D wanted was for it to go and mess it all up.

"He sounds great Noods, so when do we get to meet him?"

Without realizing it 2D stumbled back in his chair, causing it to tip backwards and fall to the kitchen floor with a loud crash. Russel and Murdoc stood up and glanced at him from over the table confused.

"Uh D?"

"Y-ya Russ?"

"You okay man?"

Noodle helped 2D to his feet, trying to hide her smirk. She knew exactly why he did that, the question probably caught him off guard. Well that or he was preparing himself to run when she told them it was Stu. She dusted him off and stood his chair back up so 2D could sit.

"Heh ya I'm uh, great." 2D mumbled sitting back down and avoiding eye contact with anyone.

Murdoc caught this.

"Okay," said Murdoc eyeing 2D suspiciously. "Dullard obviously knows the bloke. Only reason why he'd tumble over so stupidly like that."

2D slumped down into chair suppressing a lump in his throat.

"D-dunno what you're talking about Muds."

"Then why can't ya look at me?"

2D felt his heart starting to race again, his knees knocked together and he resisted the urge to bite at his lip. He knew Murdoc could tell something was up.

"Damn Murdoc," said Russel. "Take it easy. This ain't no round of twenty questions man. Stop it."

He turned back to Noodle.

"You were saying Noods?"

"Well, about that…."

Her eyes darted over at a trembling 2D next to her.

"You, already know him."

"A-ha!" exclaimed Murdoc jumping to his feet. "I knew it! I fucking knew it! "

Russel looked at him.

"What the hell are you talking about Murdoc?"

"I knew she and D would get together!"

Everyone stared back at him blankly.

"You're...not mad?" squeaked 2D, trying not to cry.

Now Russel turned to the pair.

"Wait, his this for real? Baby girl,"

He put his hand on Noodle's shoulder.

"Are you and 2D dating?"

Noodle took a deep breath.

_Compose yourself, keep going. There's no turning back now._

She smiled nodding.

"Hai, (yes) Russel-sama me and Toochi are together. "

2D quietly stood and began slipping out of his chair, the closet exit was the back door which was behind Russel and Murdoc. They could easily whip around and grab him before 2D could reach the knob, but it was his only chance for escape while the others were distracted.

"Face ache sit down you dolt."

2D froze in place, only have gotten a few steps away from the table.

"Ya D," called Russel. "Sit."

He hesitatingly returned to his seat.

"You two...aren't gonna kill me?

"If we were you'd be dead already. " mumbled Murdoc.

2D sighed smiling and relaxed. A weight lifting off of him.

"But don't think that lets you off the hook man. You me and Muds are gonna be having a long ass talk about this."

_Well, it was nice while it lasted._


	13. Chapter 13

For the rest of the day, 2D found himself being interrogated by his fellow male band mates. Okay maybe not interrogated, more like lecturred but to him It felt the same. He managed to get out of the conversation with only threats and no physical beatings.

Russel, being the head of the group despite what Murdoc said with it being "his band", took 2D aside sternly but calmly and spoke with him. He made it clear he was willing to accept and adjust to 2D dating Noodle but would tolerate no bullshit from the singer when it came to his baby girl's heart. If he loved her like 2D said he did, Russel expected him to show it. He'd be dead if he hurt Noodle. Murdoc, at first, wasn't very pleased of this new "touchy feely" crap in the home but in the last year, Murdoc has gotten better with it. He still mumbles and swears underneath his breath every now and again whenever the couple was snuggled on the couch watching a movie or decided to go out on a date for the night.

Together with their publicist, Murdoc took it upon himself to make sure some rules were in place regarding his and Noodle's relationship while in the band. They had an image after all, and two of them being together could damage a lot of things. 2D and Noodle had to act strictly professional at all times while in public and on stage. No kissing, flirting, or any other dating crap was to be shown, and their publicist advised them to tend a distance from each other without making it too obvious something was going on between the two. Other than that, nobody really cared what the couple did in their spare time.

2D and Noodle accepted their change in relationship easier than their self-proclaimed leader and went on with their lives. It was nice not to have to sneak around and being able to display their affection from the safety of their home. 2D loved the freedom to take Noodle out on a date, walk with her hand in his, and buy her more than just ice cream whenever the group went out.

Not much changed for the group, Gorillaz was busy working on their fifth album spending days in and out of their recording studio. Trying to get back into this routine after being split up for so long was a hard adjustment to say the least. There were days none of them wanted to get up at the crack of dawn and play. Nonetheless they did, and the album was a few months away from being fully finished.

That afternoon 2D decided he had worked enough for the day and offered to take Noodle to the cafe for lunch.

Knock at door.

"Enter." Called Noodle.

2D turned the knob and walked into the room, there on her futon was Noodle sitting cross legged with her guitar resting in her lap.

"Practicing again?" 2D chuckled.

Noodle playfully rolled her eyes.

"You know it has to be just right. I can't miss a cord Stu, it'll mess the song up.

2D smirked and came up behind her, resting his hands on each of her shoulders and leaned forward, whispering in her ear.

"That's why you're the best damn guitar player in Gorillaz love."

Noodle smiled, humming in approval.

"Damn right."

"Now," said 2D taking his hands off her shoulders. Noodle playfully pouted as she felt his touch leave her.

"I think you've done enough for the time being. What do ya say you and me go get some lunch. Just the two of us."

Noodle stood up and set her guitar back in its case.

"Sounds great Toochi."

Walking hand in hand, the pair heads for the small cafe down the street. Noodle is chatting about a movie she wants to see, hinting they should do it together. He feels his chest fill with fuzzy feelings 2D has come to associate as love just watching her as they walk. She's tucking hair behind her ears and smiling and laughing with him. There was something satisfying to 2D that he could proudly call Noodle _his_, she was his girlfriend.

He holds the door for her and follows Noodle inside the cafe. Circular Formica tables around the main area and each had three chairs stationed at them, but the table could fit more if desired. Pale green shelving units stood their backs against white walls, carrying numerous types of snacks and goodies along with different flavors of coffee and tea. 2D gestured to the table by him. Noodle slid onto one of the chairs and pulled out a laminated menu from its slot in the wooden holder, and opened it. 2D sat opposite her and rested his chin in the back if his hand, waiting for her to speak.

So she did.

"Thanks for taking me Toochi."

2D's eyes met her green ones.

"Hey, I know you don't care for expensive candlelight dinners in the best places but, I still wanna spoil ya. You deserve it Noodle, you deserve the best and I love ya."

Noodle giggled and flashed a flirty smile.

"Love you too Stu."

Then a waitress stops by their table.

"Excuse me, are you ready to order?" Asked the waitress, dressed in a black t-shirt and trousers.

2D smiled and nodded to Noodle.

"You first."

Noodle smiled, closing the menu and passed it to 2D.

"I will take some Chicken tikka masala, and a cup of Sobacha tea."

The waitress nodded and she wrote.

Noodle passed the menu to 2D, who glanced over it skimming through his options.

"I'll uh take some Shepherd's pie with a cup of Oolong please." said 2D, returning the menu to its slot in the holder.

"Alright, I'll have your orders soon."

Neither spoke until the waitress had left.

"You ugh, look beautiful Noods." Said 2D lowly, his cheeks tinted red. Noodle giggled and reached across the table, taking his hand into hers lovingly. Without thinking, 2D squeezed hers back.

"Why thank you Stu. You look quite handsome yourself."

2D felt Noodle's leg brush against his. Oh how Noodle loved to flirt with him. One simply touch from her could send 2D over the edge, how flustered he could get over her loving smile and gentle eyes.

He chewed his lower lip, careful to keep himself together. It was getting harder and harder to resist kissing those lips while out in public. So badly 2D wish he could, even if it was only for a few moments.

"Here you are."

2D blinked instantly letting go of Noodle's hand as the waitress returned with their plates, she distributed them to the couple, along with their drinks. 2D really hoped she hadn't noticed they were holding hands, that's all he would need. Somebody noticing his slip up, and the paparazzi would be hounding them like animals. He'd never hear the end of it.

Noodle thanks the waitress, before digging into her meal. 2D glanced around the café, his eyes darting from table to table. With it being the weekend, the place was mostly full of college students. All busy with their faces in text books, or chatting away with the group they sat with while sipping their lattes.

Good, nobody noticed. He was still in the clear.

Sighing, 2D grabbed his fork and poked at the thin layer of dough atop his pie. Once broken, he dug his fork in, scooping up the contents and brought them to his mouth.

Spending time with Noodle, had always been his favorite thing to do. Whether it was coloring, playing games, watching movies or more recently the dates they went on, there was nothing like hanging out with her. Yes, 2D liked it when the four of them spent time together. It was times like that, where the band felt less like a band and more like a family, but there was a different feeling to it when it was just 2D and Noodle by themselves. Hands down, 2D could easily say Noodle was the first one he developed a connection with in the band.

For the longest time, 2D hated everyone. He hated Murdoc the most, for obvious reasons, and even disliked Russel somewhat at first. He thought for sure the day Murdoc brought Russel back to the studio, he was going to bust Murdoc into pieces and get the two of them out of that hell hole. How wrong he was. Up until that day she came into their lives, 2D felt alone. Especially after fate reared its ugly head and 2D discovered the little "meetings" his ex and Murdoc were sneaking off to. Meeting Noodle changed something in him, for the first time since his little accidents, 2D didn't mind being cooped up in Kong so long as he had Noodle to hang with. She was good company, even if for the longest time they had no idea what it was Noodle was saying, she still seemed to understand when something was bothering him and offered hugs.

Now that they were officially together, 2D wished he could tell everyone. He was just so happy knowing, this was one girlfriend that wasn't going to be stolen away from him. There was nothing the singer wanted more than to scream how much he loved her from the rooftops, for the world to hear. Unfortunately the fear of being caught was too much anxiety for 2D to bare.

"Stu?"

2D jumped hearing his name, almost tumbling out of his seat. This earned soft giggles from Noodle, who quickly covered her mouth, trying not to draw attention to them.

"Sorry," chuckled Noodle, taking a sip of her tea. "You seem distracted. Is everything ok? "

2D smiled nodding, and took another bite of his food.

"Just thinking about what we should do next is all love. You still wanna go see that new movie?"

Noodle grinned and jumped to her feet.

"Of course I do."

She unzipped her satchel, reaching in and putting some money on the table.

"Come on Toochi! Before the line gets too long."

2D stood up, smiling and followed her out.

Sure, he wanted the world to know about them, but right now all that mattered was her.


	14. Chapter 14

_A few months later_

Noodle sat on her bed, crossed legged with her laptop in front of her. Since their return she had found herself browsing through fan art of themselves. She admired their fans dedication and was always curious to see what they were doing in between albums. Noodle had to admit, there were some talented young artists out there. Most art she collected was so realistic, if you glanced at them you could swear it was a taken photo. A sudden knock pulled Noodle out of her concentration.

"Come in."

She called closing the laptop.

2D stepped inside, holding a tray of miso soup.

"How ya feeling love?"

Noodle smiled and sat back against her pillow.

"A little better, ugh not much."

It was during practice Noodle had gotten sick. She was fine all morning, but while 2D was practicing his vocals, out of the blue a wave of nausea rusher over her whole body. She tried to shake it off, but failed as it started to rise in her throat. Noodle instantly threw her guitar to the floor, which she would never do because she treasured it so much, and hurried out of the studio to the bathroom down the hall. The scene had left the boys in confusion, and they immediately stopped playing, with 2D chasing after Noodle and catching up to her just in time to witness her get sick in the stall.

2D handed Noodle the tray, which she happily accepted as he sat down beside her.

"You probably just caught a tiny bug. It is that time of year for it."

He wrapped an arm around her, pulling himself closer to her.

Noodle scooped up some soup, it tasted nice and hot washing out the bitter aftertaste of vomit.

"I hope so, we're two months away from the album release. The last thing I need is to be sick with touring starting in July."

2D chuckled.

"Noods that's like six months away. I'm sure by then you'll be fine. Besides spring is coming ya know. I can't wait to take ya on picnics, and go to the park."

Noodle snuggled against him, still enjoying her soup.

"Oh and I thought maybe we could go to me dad's fairgrounds too." continued 2D. "He just got these go-karts from an old friend and he plans on opening a small race track to go with it this season."

Noodle hummed quietly, a grin on her face.

"That sounds wonderful Toochi."

The sun slowly rose into the morning sky, casting a brilliant dawning light upon the small town. A quiet serene feeling filled the home. To get up this time was to take charge of the day. That must've been why Russel loved to get up at sunrise. It was his time to be alone and get himself ready for the day ahead. Oddly though, he was never truly alone. Most of the time Noodle got up the same time as him, if not earlier. They usually chatted over plans for the day, or whatever came to mind as Russel cooked away as they waited for the others to get up and join them.

But this morning, she hadn't gotten up yet. In fact, she hadn't gotten up early in the past couple weeks. She had been sleeping in very late, especially for her.

Soon 2D was up, as well as Murdoc. Noodle was still in bed. Finishing their breakfast, they decided it was time to get her up.

"So," said Russel taking a drink of coffee. "Who's doing it?"

"Not me." Replied Murdoc. "Trying to wake Noodle up is more hell than I can take at my age. She always throws me against the damn wall and chokes me. _Stupid military training._ " he muttered under his breath.

I'll do it," stated 2D rising from his chair.

He hummed to himself as he made his way towards Noodle's room. It had been a month since their publicist gave the ok to reveal their relationship publicly. The feeling was amazing to the singer, a huge weight lifted from off of his shoulders.

He finally came upon the door, and swallowed hardly before knocking.

"Noods?"

Silence.

He knocked harder and repeated himself. Still no answer.

2D leaned in and placed his ear against the door and listened in closely. He could hear something, but it was very faint.

"Noodle, I"m coming in love."

He waited and heard nothing different. Sliding the door open, 2D stepped inside expecting to see her shades closed and her deep asleep in the room. But the curtain was wide open on the large window, and the light shone brightly revealing she was not asleep. She wasn't in her bed at all.

"Noodle?" He said, confused.

2D peeked around the corner into the tea room to see if perhaps Noodle was in there. It was empty, as was her sparing room and mediation temple. Suddenly he heard an odd sound coming from her bathroom. At the moment the door was closed, ah, now he knew where she was.

2D walked over to it, knocking.

"Noods? It's me." He called. "You ok?"

"No," she called back and heaved again.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes, please." She said desperately.

He opened the bathroom door and saw her draped over the toilet. Noodle looked up at him helplessly, before getting sick again. Instantly his instincts kicked in and 2D hurried over to her side, crouched down and began to rub her back as she heaved.

"This is some bug you caught love, I think I oughta give me mum a call."

Noodle sighed.

"Ugh, you're probably right." She said choking.

Once Noodle got a handle on her vomiting, 2D picked her up and carried her to bed before sprinting to his room for his cell. The line trilled three times before someone picked up.

"Ello?" Called a female voice.

"Hey mum, it's me-" started 2D

"Oh Stuart," Rachel cut him off. "It's wonderful to hear from you. How is everything going with the band? Is that troublesome bastard staying out of trouble or is he up to no good again?"

2D chuckles and sat on his bed.

"Yes mum, Murdoc is doing better. Don't worry."

He shifted in his spot.

"The reason I'm calling is because I was wondering if you could stop by after work and give Noods a quick checkup. She's been feelin ill lately."

"Ill?" Repeated Rachel, concern in her voice. "What's been going on?"

"She's just been sick, I think she caught a bug or something. But we wanna-."

"Say no more Stuart," said Rachel, knowing exactly where this was going.

"I'll be over in a bit. In the meantime get the dear some crackers."


	15. Chapter 15

You can imagine Russel and Murdoc's face when Rachel Pot showed up at their front door.

"Are we sure there's anything wrong with her?' Asked Murdoc. "I mean girls go through that bloody funk once a month, could just be that."

Rachel shot him a glare, opening her small medical bag.

"No," she said as a matter of fact.

Rachel pulled out a small kit.

"Now I can only run a blood test I'm afraid, you can come to the hospital tomorrow in a week for the results and we can go from there. I'll have my very good friend Dr. Sawyer give you a call when they're ready."

The wait killed 2D, more than anyone, except probably Noodle, did he want to know what was wrong with her. He didn't like the fact that there was something wrong with Noodle, she was his girlfriend after all. It couldn't be helped, his stomach was in knots. Russel told him he needed to be patient though, working himself up wasn't going to do anyone any good. Reluctantly, 2D agreed.

Finally the call they were waiting for arrived one morning.

"Hi is this Stuart Pot? Rachel's son?"

2D smiled, relaxing.

"It is yes."

"This is Dr. Sawyer at Essex Hospital, I wanted to let you know Ms. Noodle's blood work results are in and I'd like to know when you wanted to come in to review them."

"Ugh, lemme ask Noodle "

He set the cell phone down, placing the call on hold and dashed to the kitchen where Noodle was, trying to keep her tea down.

"Hey Noods, the doctor is on the phone. She wants to know when you wanna come in."

"Soon as possible." Groaned Noodle, holding her stomach.

2D nodded and ran back to the phone and set the appointment up for the following day at noon.

The doctor was setting up the equipment when the nurse finally lead Noodle and 2D back into a room after going through what felt like thousands of papers worth of a contract. If Noodle was seeing a public doctor, Murdoc sure as hell was going to make sure they kept it quiet.

"Hello," said the doctor warmly.

"Uh, hello." Replied 2D.

She walked over, shaking each of their hands.

"I'm Dr. Sawyer, please take a seat. I have the results right here."

She held up a clipboard and took a seat opposite of the pair in a desk chair. 2D felt his heartbeat echoing in his ear the whole time it took to review the results. It could jump right out of his chest if he got any more tense, Noodle sensing this smiled squeezing his hand comforting him.

"What does it say?" Asked Noodle.

Dr. Sawyer looked up and smiled at 2D and Noodle.

"Is it bad?" 2D asked quietly.

She laughed.

"Oh no, no no. It's nothing serious, Ms. Noodle is just fine."

2D let out a breath of relief.

"Thank God," he muttered.

"Then, why am I sick?" Noodle questioned

Dr. Sawyer rolled her chair closer to Noodle, to show her the results up close.

"Well, it doesn't look like you have the flu. We tested you for all types.

"What is it then?" she said, growing impatient.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant."

The whole room was deathly silent. Their breaths seemed to catch in their throats as the news was delivered.

"Could, uh, could you repeat that?" Asked 2D.

"Noodle is pregnant." Said Dr. Sawyer.

"I'm pregnant." Repeated Noodle. She was trying to let the words sink in.

Dr. Sawyer nodded, and stood.

"Yes that's right. At least that's what your blood results say, but just to make sure why don't you hop up on the bed and we'll take a look."

Noodle took the thin gown and went to change. A few minutes later she came back out of the restroom and carefully crawled onto the bed. She got situated and then lifted her shirt so that her stomach was exposed.

Alright, let me see what we've got." Said Dr. Sawyer with another smile.

She squeezed some cold jelly onto Noodle's stomach, making her shiver, and then placed the sensor on.

2D leaned in, as she began to move the sensor around.

"What's all the blobs?" Asked 2D, looking at the monitor.

"My guts, Stu." Replied Noodle not taking her focus off the monitor.

"Well, that part is," Dr. Sawyer chuckled. "But right….there is a baby."

"It is?" Questioned 2D confused, tilting his head and trying to figure out the difference between the blobs.

Noodle looked at Dr. Sawyer blankly for a moment, she was feeling a little dizzy. She seemed to have forgotten how to breath and was now feeling lightheaded. Taking a deep breath, Noodle managed a smile.

"I'm..I'm pregnant."

"Yes, you are." Dr. Sawyer moved the sensor around more examining the blobs. "I'd say you're...hmm just about two months along. You're a little thin Noodle, so make sure you keep eating, but other than that your baby looks fine and healthy."

She took the sensor off and handed Noodle a paper towel to wipe the jelly off her midsection. Then the doctor handed them a pamphlet.

"I'll write you a prescription for vitamins, and this pamphlet should get you started on what you need to know. Set an appointment up for a month from now, and I'll see you then. If you have any questions at all please give me a call alright?"

Noodle nodded and covered her stomach once more.

"Thank you," she said simply and slid off the bed to go change.

The drive home was quiet, Noodle was in no mood to interact with anyone at the moment. She was too busy trying to wrap her head around the news, but this didn't stop 2D from trying.

"So, uh, we're having a baby huh. You excited?"

She did not respond.

"I'm excited. We could use the second bedroom for the nursery."

She did not respond.

"I can move out of my apartment and into yours, or ugh, you can move into mine."

She did not respond.

"You know, ugh, however you wanna do it Noods."

"Stu," Noodle said quietly, still staring out the window. "Please stop talking. I don't want to discuss anything right now."

"I'm...just trying to talk to you," he said humbly.

"I know, it's just...not right at this moment okay?"

2D silently nodded, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Okay Noods. I'm here when you're ready."

As soon as they got home, Noodle went straight to her room without a word.

"What's up with her?" Asked Murdoc looking up from some tv program.

"Yeah," said Russel walking into the living room from the kitchen, a can of soda in his hand. "She usually doesn't run off like that without saying hi first."

A chill went 2D's spine feeling both bandmates eyes on him. He wanted to run screaming for his life, but his legs weren't getting the message and he just stood there.

_Please don't kill me. _

Murdoc rose from his chair and walked over to the singer, eyeing him speciously.

"Well?"

"He took a deep breath, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Nervously twiddling with his fingers, 2D stared down at his feet.

"Noodle, ugh, Noodle…"

"Will you spit it out already?" Murdoc said shortly.

"Noodle's.. " a big gulp. "Noodle's pregnant."

2D squeezed his eyes shut as soon as the words left his mouth, he was expecting a hand wrapping around his throat right now but it didn't happen.

Hesitantly he peeped one eye open enough to see Murdoc and Russel staring back at him. Neither of them looked pleased.

"Tell me you're joking." Said Russel.

Did 2D dare open his other eye? Sure, he had other kids out there but 2D never really loved none of those woman. Not like Noodle. He loved Noodle with all his heart, and would do anything for her. Yes, he dared. 2D opened his other eye, only to be socked straight in the face by Murdoc.

"You...you.."

He was so flustered, Murdoc couldn't even find the right words to scream.

"You fucking moron, how the hell could you do this?!"

2D winced, cradling his sore jaw and got up off the flood.

"It..it was an accident Murdoc. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Everything is a fucking accident with you!" Screamed Murdoc.

He started going towards the singer, ready to strangle his neck when Murdoc suddenly stopped. No, he wasn't going to do this. He wasn't going to kill the idiot, Murdoc wasn't that person anymore. He didn't spend a year in jail and the other four in rehab for nothing. Murdoc sighed, fighting off his old urges. Both Russel and 2D stared at him surprised.

"You're...you're not gonna kill me?" Asked 2D meekly.

Murdoc shook his head and plopped back down into the recliner.

"As much as I want to...no face ache I won't. I'm not about to go back down that road again."

He whipped around as Russel opened his mouth.

"And NO lard, I'm not going soft and you shouldn't be proud of me in any fucking way, you blokes got that?"

Russel and 2D quietly nodded.

Murdoc went back to the tv in front of him and Russel looked at 2D, his expression returning to serious.

"You better take damn good care of her D."

Back in his room, 2D was pacing.

"Ugh, what the hell am I gonna do? I should really talk to Noodle but she don't want anything to do with me right now. Dammit, why do I keep fucking this up?"

He fell back on his bed, tugging frustrated at his blue hair.

"Why the hell can't I just have one good relationship without any kind of issues? The universe must hate me or something."

He felt his throat begin to tare and he clenched his teeth, so as not to cry. That didn't stop the tears from clouding his eyes through.

"What am I gonna do?" He repeated into the silence, his voice cracking.

Suddenly, there came a knock on his door, causing 2D to jump.

"Who is it?'

"It's me." Said Noodle's voice from the other side. "Who are you talking to?"

"Uh, no one." 2D said hopping up from bed, and went to his door. "Just, thinking out loud."

He opened it and found her standing on the other side.

"I need you to sign this for me," Said Noodle, handing him a stapled packet.

"What is it?" Asked 2D, taking it.

"Adoption forms."


	16. Chapter 16

2D looked at the packet and then back at Noodle. "Adoption forms?" He asked. "What for?"

Noodle sighed. "Stu, I think...I want to give this child up for adoption."

"W-what?" 2D said taken back.

"I just need you to sign that, so we don't have any legal issues."

"Noodle, I can't sign this." He said, holding the packet back to her.

"Why not?" Asked Noodle, pushing it back towards him.

"Because I don't want to give it up." He said, trying again to give the packet back.

"Stu, we're in no means able to care for a child.

"What are you talking about? Look at the damn checks-."

"I don't mean the money. A baby is a lot of commitment, and we're just too busy with out lifestyle. I mean look at all the touring Murdoc has set up already and the album isn't even out yet. We can't take a baby with us."

"I don't care!" Shouted 2D, finally throwing the packet to the floor. "You...you don't understand what this means to me Noods. I have _tons _of kids out there, and I don't know a single goddamn one of em. Ever since I found out about em...all I wanted was to meet them ya know? But their mums...they never let me. I don't get nothing Noods, no pictures, no letters, nothing but sending damn checks every month. But now, I..have a chance to do this right. I-I can be a part of my kid's life. Watch em grow up, give them advice. I can see it all, every tear, bad report card, scraped knees and so much more. That's all I ever wanted, to be a dad to my kids. I know you're scared, I'm scared too, but I'd rather step up to the plate and do what _I _think is the right thing. We gotta take responsibility for it, we can do this Noods." He smiled, taking her hands into his.

"Together, we can. I'll be right here with ya the whole time. I promise."

Noodle stared at him in a quiet shock. She couldn't believe the words that had just come pouring out of his mouth. 2D could be the most simpleton person in the world, barely able to functions at times, but Noodle knew he had his moments. And this was one of them.

"Do you really think we can?" Asked Noodle after a long silence. "With tours and traveling, that's a lot in itself."

2D smiled. "I do ya, it's gonna be an adjustment of course, but lots of stars take their kids out touring with them. Nobody likes to leave their kid for that long."

Noodle was quiet, and he could see that she was thinking. She was slightly biting her bottom lip in deep thought.

"It's a big responsibility," she said at last. "You know that right?"

"Yeah, I do." Said 2D nodding.

"And a lifetime commitment Stu," said Noodle.

"I know Noodle, but we can do this. There's nobody else I'd rather have a baby with love."

Again Noodle was quiet, then she slowly crouched down and picked the packet up.

"So, can we keep this baby?"

Noodle chewed more on her lower lip, standing back up.

"I'll...think about it." She said softly. With that said Noodle turned and walked back to her room.

Noodle arrived back at her room and placed the packet on her dresser. She had been hoping Stu would see her logic and agree adoption would be for the best. But after hearing his plea, Noodle knew she couldn't do that to him. Yes, she knew all about 2D's various children. It was no secret to the public either. His numerous hookups and flings had caught up with the singer shortly after their return to Kong. Dozens of letters started piling in stating 2D had apparently fathered children during the bands disbanding. Although only a few were proved through DNA, Noodle was sure there was more than that.

She opened her bureau and took out a pair of black shorts and a dark blue tank top. Slipping them on, Noodle crawled into her bed and looked down at her still somewhat flat stomach.

"Please don't think i don't want you."

She traced her midsection with a single finger.

"I do, but I'm just thinking about what's best for you. Our life is complicated, we're always traveling and that's no life for a family. No matter how much I'd love it."

She yawned, snuggling against the cool fabric of her futon. Soon Noodle felt the exhaustion of the past month sink in and she drifted off to sleep.

Another month passed, 2D still wasn't sure if Noodle was going to keep the baby but he was trying his best to keep her happy. He had bought her pregnancy books, which he started reading himself, and attended every appointment with her.

Noodle couldn't believe how quickly time was going by. Not too long after her pregnancy was confirmed her symptoms began appearing one by one. Parts of her body began to feel more sensitive and now she was beginning to show. She still felt sick and irritable most of the time, but everything was starting to calm down.

"Oh Noods," called 2D, knocking on her bedroom door and peered inside.

Noodle looked up from her book.

"Yes Toochi?"

"I brought you a snack," he said with a sweet grin, hoping she wasn't going to bite his head off.

Noodle smiled and put the bookmaker in between the pages, before closing the book.

"Aren't you sweet."

Relieved, 2D gladly went inside smiling.

"A peanut butter and banana sandwich," he said handing her the plate. "Just as you wanted."

She happily took the sandwich and ate it hungrily.

"Mmm, did you bring me some milk too?"

2D chuckled,

"Of course love." He said, handing her a tall glass of milk. She grabbed it out of his hands and drowned half of it at once.

"So, is this appointment the one where we find out if we're having a boy or girl?"

Noodle shook her head.

"Next one, after this."

2D pouted playfully.

"The suspense is killing me."

She chuckled, finishing her milk.

"Which would you rather have?"

He blinked.

"Me?" He asked.

Noodle laughed.

"You're the only one I'm talking to right now aren't you?"

He really hadn't thought about it much, to 2D he was happy with whatever, as long as it and Noodle were healthy.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I've given it thought and I'm still not sure. A lil girl would be nice cuz she'd probably be sweet and cheerful just like you, but a lil boy would be cool too. Me dad always says every man needs a son. But whatever we get I'll be happy."

Once Noodle had finished her snack, they quickly got ready, and headed off to their appointment. Russel, being concerned with Noodle's health insisted he wanted to come along. Noodle and 2D couldn't see any harm in letting the others come, so they took Murdoc with them and the whole family went to the doctors.

"Okay, just lie down on the bed and Dr. Sawyer will be right with you." Said the receptionist as she showed the band into one of the rooms.

"Cheerful little bird isn't she?" Muttered Murdoc smirking.

Russel elbowed him, knowing exactly what the bassist was thinking just by the look in his eye.

"Don't you even."

A few minutes later, Dr. Sawyer appeared and the checkup got underway.

"You ready to hear the baby's heartbeat?" She asked as she got the equipment ready.

"Yes, very much so." Said 2D, excitedly.

Russel laughed and took a seat in one of the chairs, dragging Murdoc into the one next to him to give the couple some space.

"Okay, here we go." Said .

She placed a sensor on Noodle's slightly bulging abdomen and began to turn different switches on. Suddenly the room was filled with a loud, quick, and various swooshing sounds. Poor 2D jumped at the sound, and grabbed onto the edge of the bed to steady himself.

"Damn, that's loud." Said Murdoc. "Sounds like a storms going on in there."

"Well, it's magnified Mr. Niccals. So we can see the baby better." Said Dr. Sawyer.

She turned the monitor on and began to move the sensor around Noodle's stomach. Various blobs came into the screen, and they all wondered how Dr. Sawyer could tell which blob was what.

"Is that the baby?" Asked Russel, watching the screen.

"No, those are Ms. Noodle's insides."

Murdoc snickered and was once again elbowed by Russel.

"Don't know what your green ass is laughing at. Girl's probably got nicer looking insides than you."

"Now, let's find the owner of the heartbeat." Said Dr. Sawyer, looking at the monitor closely.

"You sure she knows what she's doing?" Whispered Murdoc, impatiently.

"Shh, man." Said Russel.

She moved the sensor around and her brow furrowed.

"Here we are," said Dr. Sawyer at last. "Seems you have stubborn one in your hands.

All of the band leaned in close to get a view at the monitor, there on the screen was an oddly snapped blob, not much different from the other ones. The blob was no bigger than a kidney bean, and kinda looked like it had a tail.

"It looks like a little sea monkey," said Murdoc.

Noodle shot him an annoyed glare, and 2D just grinned, staring, memorized at his and Noodle's child.

"He's right," said 2D, still grinning. "Our little sea monkey."


	17. Chapter 17

Noodle couldn't do it anymore. She felt absolutely ridiculous and knew that she no longer had a choice. She would retire her normal clothing that had gotten too small, for the time being. At five and a half months pregnant, it was definitely impossible for Noodle to hide her bulging stomach. So this left her one alternative, which is why Noodle and 2D were in a maternity store in the mall, looking for something else to wear.

"This?" Asked 2D, holding up a large dress.

"That's a muumuu Stuart." Sighed Noodle.

"Okay, okay!' He said quickly and hung it back on the rack.

"This is hopeless, I'm never going to find anything to wear."

"Now don't say that love," said 2D softly, trying to keep his voice calm. "We just gotta keep looking."

"And what about for the interview in a few weeks?" Asked Noodle.

2D gulped. He had forgotten about the live interview, Murdoc had set up next month for their upcoming album. He didn't have the heart to tell Noodle, the dresses she owned weren't going to fit her at this very moment.

"We'll ugh, worry bout that later." He finally said, choosing his words carefully.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, trying to change the subject by pointing to another outfit. "How about this one Noods?"

Noodle scrunched her nose in disgust.

"No. Look for something darker, I need it to hide this." She said, referring to her bump.

"But I like seeing your belly Noods," said 2D in a pout.

Noodle playfully rolled her eyes, hiding a smile. Same old 2D, just a big kid at heart.

"Stu, we're going to be touring soon. I need something to make it less noticeable."

2D looked through some more racks.

"And you're sure you wanna still tour? Because Russ said we could always-."

"No," said Noodle sharply. "Just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I'm giving up my place in the band."

"I didn't say give up, I-."

"No. Stuart. I am touring with you guys. I'm not letting this stop me. Besides by the time we start, I'll have had the baby. I'll be fine."

2D sighed, and nodded. He knew better than to argue with Noodle. She was one of the most stubborn people he had ever met.

Noodle went through about seven or eight racks of clothes looking for something that would suit her. It seemed impossible. She finally found some black stretchy pants and a long dark shirt.

"What about this one Noodle?" Asked 2D, going over to her. He held up a pair of dark blue stretch jeans with a long sleeve black top.

"Not bad," said Noodle smiling. She took it and went back to searching.

Noodle picked out a few other items and went to try them on. Not even five minutes later did Noodle come out crying.

"Hey Noods," said 2D hurrying over and hugged her. "What's wrong love?"

Noodle sniffled, and pulled away from him trying not to make a scene.

"I'm fat," she said, wiping her eyes.

2D chuckled but quickly shut up seeing the glare Noodle was giving him.

"Love, that's silly talk. You don't look fat, ya look pregnant that's all. You're still beautiful Noods."

"Really?" Asked Noodle, her cheeks flushed red.

"Of course," said 2D. "Now, why don't we just pay for the stuff and you can try it on at home. You don't even have to look in the mirror if you don't want to. Though, I'm not sure why you wouldn't. You look absolutely beautiful, it really is a shocking sight."

Noodle smiled and went back into the dressing room to retrieve the outfits. They quickly purchased them and decided to go to a baby store next. Noodle had been putting off getting anything for the baby, mainly because she was still having trouble accepting she was pregnant. But upon feeling her baby move the other morning, Noodle realized it was the truth and she was ready to move on.

"You grabbed the list right?" Asked Noodle.

"Yep, right here love." Said 2D, pulling out a very long list.

2D had really got into the whole baby thing, just in case Noodle decided to keep the baby. He wanted to be prepared, but the singer was also trying not to get his hopes up too high, knowing very well they may not see their child grow up.

In the end, the pair ended up spending hundreds of dollars worth of baby items, including a carrier, a couple outfits, baby monitors, a crib, and much other needed things. Noodle was in no need of a baby shower now, which is exactly what she wanted. She still didn't want anyone to know about what was going on. Unfortunately, that was not going to last.

The day of the interview arrived, without warning. Noodle was starting to regret insisting she would continue going out with the band. How could she go in public looking the way she did? Her huge stomach stuck out and no matter how much dark clothing she wore it couldn't be concealed. Noodle spent nearly an hour going through all her maternity clothes, looking for something that would suit the evening. None fit the description, and Noodle felt like she was going to cry. Ugh, all those people staring at her, making her feel self-conscious. The paparazzi was already going to have a field day tonight, with this being Gorillaz next album after a seven year hiatus. Now she was six months pregnant and they could really have some fun. At seven she heard a knock at her door, and she still wasn't dressed.

"Just a minute," Noodle called, feeling panicked.

"Baby girl? You okay?" Asked Russel, who could hear the frustration in her voice.

"Of course I-." She sighed. This was Russell she was talking to, there was no smooth talking him. "No. I can't find anything nice to wear. I'm sorry Russel, but I don't think I can go out. Not looking like this."

Russel chuckled.

"Noodle, it doesn't matter what you wear. I'm not all gussied up, I'm just in some jeans and a tee-shirt. Just wear something comfortable."

"But people will stare!" Said Noodle.

"Don't worry about it," said Russell. "We already took care of everything."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes," he chuckled. "Just put on anything you want."

"Okay," she said, feeling more relaxed now.

She pulled out a long blue top, that was cut like a dress and a pair of leggings, with a pair of flats. A few minutes later she felt ready and she slid her door open.

"Look at you girl." Said Russel smiling.

"I look ok?"

"You look beautiful baby girl, now come on Dents and Murdoc are waiting."

Upon arriving at the gala, a crowd instantly surrounded the band as they got out of their car. All screaming and talking at once. The bodyguards hurried over and quickly stepped in front of the four members.

"Come on guys," said the husky one. "Give the Gorillaz some room."

The taller one started parting the crowd and creating a path up to the the front door. Noodle stuck close to 2D side, trying to keep her jacket tightly wrapped around her body. Finally inside, one of the gala's agents lead the group upstairs to a small room known to them as Studio 13, where the Editor in Chief of NME (New Musical Express), Mike Williams was waiting, along with a few other journalists. Damon and Jamie, were there as well.

"Alright let's get you guys ready." Said the assistant, collecting their coats.

Noodle held onto hers tighter, when the assistant stopped in front of her.

"I can take that Ms. Noodle."

"You don't-."

"Oh ugh, no no." Said 2D, cutting in. "Nood's really cold."

Mike looked at them curiously.

"Should I have the heat turned up for you then?"

Noodle quickly shook her head.

"Oh no, no need I'm fine with the jacket. Ugh besides it matches my outfit."

It wasn't a lie, the black demi jacket did go nicely with what she was wearing.

Mike opened his mouth to ask once more, but decided against it. It was almost time for the interview anyway.

The assistant then lead the four members to a couch, and had them sit. In front of them was a short man sitting in the black chair opposite of them, and the tripod camera, with a crew member currently standing behind it.

Noodle nervously tugged at the end of her jacket, trying to make the ends go over her bulging stomach as much as possible. She prayed it wouldn't show up on camera.

"In three...two...one...action!" Called the camera man, as he pointed the camera at the band members.

The interview out to be great, Murdoc talked about the collaboratives he had for this album and what to expect. Then the band went on and talked about what they had done in between this album and _Plastic Beach. _Everything was going good, until they got ready to end it.

"So 2D," said the man in the chair. "There's been some rumors about you supposedly dating a new girl."

2D fidgeted in his seat, glancing nervously between Noodle and the man. He had to hold back the urge to grab Noodle's hand, it look too suspicious if he did.

"Oh uh, ya?" Asked 2D, trying to sound surprised. "Heh, always someone going around and saying their my girlfriend or something. You know how uh, fans are."

The man, whose name was Butch leaned forward in his chair.

"You were spotted around town with some girl last month at the mall."

Noodle tried to hide her expression, long ago, back when she was still a child, whenever they all went out and didn't want to be bothered by the public, the four of them had disguises set up. And when she and 2D went baby shopping last month, somebody must of recognized 2D and thought she was some girl he was hanging out with.

"_Shit." _Noodle cursed underneath her breath.

"A girl in the mall?" 2D cocked his head, not piecing the parts together.

"Yes in the maternity section," said Butch continuing to press on.

Russel and Murdoc's face lit up like a deer in the headlights. They understood now.

"When was I there?" Said 2D, trying to think back.

"Psh, just poppycock rumors," interrupted Murdoc. "There's no way it was 2D."

"Doesn't the singer have illegitimate children?" Asked Butch.

"Well yeah," said Russel joining in. "But that's at least ten years back.

2D looked at the two of them even more confused, then it hit him.

"Oh you-."

Murdoc stomped down on 2D's foot, making the singer let out a yelp.

Noodle sighed, shaking her head.

"This is live you guys."

All three boys blinked and recomposed themselves on the couch as if nothing had happened.

Damon stepped in front of the camera.

"We'll be right back."

He signaled the camera man, and the recording stopped. Then he turned to them.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Yeah, you guys look like you've lost your freaking minds." Added Jamie.

Russell sighed.

"Sorry it's…"

Noodle finally having enough of the nonsense, stood up and opened her jacket.

"I'm pregnant alright."


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone in the room stared at Noodle wide eyed.

"You're what now?" Asked Damon.

"I'm pregnant," repeated Noodle. "I'm the girl that was at the mall with 2D."

"We figured that much," said the publicist. He had been standing in the back of the whole time, watching. He must of walked in after they started the interview. "We knew you and 2D were dating. What we didn't know is that there's a baby involved."

"Ya so what if it is," asked 2D. "We already got everything figured out."

Damon sighed, face palming.

"It's not a problem. I just..you should of told us. It would save us the embarrassment from this interview." He stood there and pondered for a moment. "Okay here's what we're going to do. Butch, we'll skip over that question. If Noodle isn't ready for anyone else to know we can't ask her and 2D to answer that. Just pick up with the dating part." He looked at Noodle and 2D.

"That okay by you?"

Both nodded.

"Thank you Damon," said Noodle pulling him into a hug.

Damon chuckled, returning the hug.

"Hey, you guys are like family. Just tell us next time, instead of hiding it okay?"

Noodle smiled.

"Yes, of course."

"No, no," said Noodle in a frustrated voice. "I want it over there!"

"Okay, okay." Said 2D sweetly.

2D had offered to turn his bedroom into a nursery, he, Murdoc, and Russell moved everything in his room to Noodle's so that they could share a room. At that very moment, the three of them were helping Noodle set up the nursery the way she wanted, and being six months pregnant her mood swings were in full swing.

"Here?" Asked 2D, moving the crib again.

"No!" She said and felt tears welling up into her eyes. "Why can't you just put it where I'm asking you to!"

"I'm trying!" Said 2D, feeling like he was going to cry as well.

"Why don't you just stand where you want face ache to put it?" Suggested Murdoc.

"Oh, so now I'm doing all the work! Shouted Noodle. "You boys are completely useless sometimes!"

Russell sighed, he was currently on the floor in the corner trying to piece together the changing table.

"Murdoc, shut up."

"What?" Asked Murdoc. "I'm trying to help."

"Man all you been doing is sitting in that rocking chair, watching us." Said Russel. "Now get your ass up and help 2D."

Murdoc grumbled and stood up, walking over to where 2D was taking the opposite end of the crib.

"Okay, where is it going?" He asked.

Murdoc followed 2D, pushing the crib very slowly and waited for Noodle to tell them to stop.

"Yameru! (Stop) shouted Noodle. "Right there."

The two released their hold on the crib, and look at Noodle for approval.

"Finally!" Said Noodle happily.

She walked over to the crib and ran a hand over it, feeling the soft wood, smiling. "It's perfect."

2D smiled. "I hope he likes it."

A week after the interview, Noodle and 2D had found out they were expecting a little boy. They were both excited to say the least, and 2D started making a long list of names. Which he asked Noodle about quite often, trying to see what she thought of what the singer had come up with. Nothing had been finalized, but Noodle did admit 2D had come up with some cute names.

"I really don't think a baby is gonna care D." Said Russel. "Babies just want a place to sleep."

"Yeah, a place to cry, sleep, shit, and eat." Said Murdoc. "That's all babies do."

Noodle glared at him.

"That's all you do too old man."

Russell burst out laughing, even 2D tried not to let his smirk show.

"Hey, I earned the right to." Said Murdoc. He paused for a second. "And I do not cry!"

Noodle rolled her eyes.

"Everybody cries dumbass."

Once they decided, that's all the four of them could do to the nursery for the day, Noodle headed towards the kitchen to fill her stomach. She quickly threw the fridge open and began to look around.

"Do you want me to make ya something love?" Asked 2D, going over to her.

"No, I can do it." Said Noodle.

The three men watched silently as Noodle paced around the kitchen having a conversation with herself, and trying to decide what it is she was hungry for.

"No, not wasabi. Maybe I want some ice cream."

She shook her head.

"No, no. I would really like some grilled cheese, but then there's that tomato soup in the cupboard. Oooo, that might be good with peanut butter cookies crumbled in it. "

Noodle then grabbed the toaster, and shoved two slices of bread inside.

"I can start with toast, and put Goji berries on it, hum but what about the watermelon though?"

She attempted to push the lever on the toaster, but it instantly popped back up much to her annoyance. Noodle growled and shoved the bread back in the toaster, groaning in frustration when they popped up once more.

Noodle screamed and pulled out a mallet from the silverware drawer.

"Kiga tosuta naze anata wa jigoku ni todomaru koto wa arimasen?!"

(Damn toaster why won't you stay the hell down)

The boys stepped back, knowing it was never a good sign when Noodle started speaking Japanese.

"Um, baby girl?" Said Russell.

Noodle continued whacking the toaster with the wooden mallet.

"What?!"

"The ugh, toaster isn't plugged in."

Noodle blinked and put the mallet down, looking at the bits of toaster pieces scattered all over the counter.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm a mess!" Noodle said in a tearful voice. And with that she began to cry and run out of the room.

2D sighed, and quickly followed her.

"God help me," he pleaded quietly.

To say that 2D was scared of Noodle's ever changing moods would be an understatement. He was absolutely terrified, and hoped that this whole pregnancy thing would get a little easier. Though, he doubted it.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." He said, feeling stressed.

2D weakly walked over to Noodle's door and knocked.

"Noods?"

"Go away!" She shouted through the door.

"Noodle, come on love." Pleaded 2D. "You're not a mess, it's just the hormones. Please open the door."

"Shut up!" She screamed, startling 2D.

He backed away from the door, fearing she would swing it open and lunge at him.

2D decided to leave her alone, he went back over to the nursery-in-process and see what else he could do.

An hour later, Noodle emerged from her room, feeling much better. She had tried to take a much needed nap but found her son fidgeting around. Noodle had attempted to shift positions in hope that he would calm down, and to her dismay he didn't. Sighing, Noodle gave up and headed to the kitchen. Skipping dinner left her stomach growling for food. On her way there she noticed the door to 2D's room was wide open. She had been sure they closed it earlier, apparently not. She walked over, intending to close it but stopped seeing 2D sitting on the carpeted floor.

"Toochi?" She asked quietly.

2D jumped, startled and dropped the mobile he was putting together.

"Oh, uh hi." He said, feeling slightly scared.

"Hi," she said with a smile. She looked around the room and saw 2D had finished pulling the rest of his belongings out of the room. All that occupied it, was baby stuff.

"You've been busy."

2D chuckled, standing up and rubbed the back of his neck. His cheeks turning red, with an embarrassed smile.

"Ugh yeah, figured I'd work on it some more while you...calmed down."

Noodle sighed, went over to him and gave 2D a big hug.

"Gomen'nasai Toochi." (Sorry)

2D smiled and lightly hugged her back.

"Don't be love. It's all natural."

"I just hate how I've been acting, I'm probably making your life living hell."

"Hey," said 2D, running his fingers through her hair. "Don't worry about it. Besides it's not that bad."

"Yes it is." Said Noodle.

"Yeah, you're right." He said in a sigh. "But I don't mind."

"I love you." Said Noodle, grabbing his face and giving him a strong kiss on the lips.

2D smiled and pulled away from her as Noodle's stomach growled loudly.

"Love you too Noodle. Now, how about we get you something to eat. Can't have the two of ya starving."

Noodle grinned.

"Anything I want?"

2D nodded and took her hand into his.

"Anything at all. I'll even make it for you."

Noodle practically jumped up and down.

"You're the best Toochi."


	19. Chapter 19

Summer came and went, Noodle couldn't even get out of bed anymore. Her whole body ached and just getting up was a terrible strain on her tiny frame. She knew the time was coming very soon. Her body had been telling her for a couple days now.

That morning she lay in bed reading one of her astrology books, Noodle had only gotten a paragraph in when she suddenly winced and groaned.

"God I'm tired of this." She said frustrated.

2D came out of the bathroom, only wearing his briefs, with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Sick of what?" He asked, mouth full.

"These damn false contractions." Said Noodle. "I've been having them for a goddamn week now."

"You wanna go to the hospital?" Asked 2D, anxiety dripping from his voice.

Noodle shook her head.

"They'll just tell me it's not it yet, just like they did the day before yesterday and the day before that. I'm tired of looking stupid."

"Hey now," said 2D sitting down beside her. "There's nothing stupid looking about it. You're just concerned, there's no shame in that."

"Well, I guess you're right." She said after some thought. "You always know just what to say Toochi."

She smiled and relaxed back into her bed.

The odd thing is that unlike the past week, the contractions were really starting to hurt her. They seemed to be lasting much longer too. Usually they would come in and out for an hour or so then fade away. It had been at least two hours now, and they were continuing on and even starting to get more frequent. Noodle told herself she was overreacting and returned to her book.

She winced again, letting out a small yelp of pain, before relaxing once more.

"Noods, I really think we should go to the hospital." Said 2D.

"I said I'm tired of looking like a fool Stuart." Said Noodle. "It'll pass just like before."

"I think it's been too long," said 2D nervously. "If they were false wouldn't they of ended by now?"

He grabbed her hands and began pulling her off the bed.

"Stuart I said I'm not-!"

As soon as she was to her feet, Noodle gasped and felt a warm liquid soak her legs. Blinking Noodle looked down, then back up at 2D whose face was drained of color.

"Maybe, we should go…."

Russell was busy in the kitchen, when 2D ran in screaming.

"Man what the hell D?" Russell exclaimed.

2D stood in front of the drummer waving his arms, and trying to speak but he was breathing too hard to get a single word out. Murdoc stormed in a few moments later, looking half asleep still in his pajamas.

"What the fuck is all the yelling about!" He yelled. "It's eight o'clock in the bloody morning!"

2D continued to huff and puff waving his arms like a mad man.

"And who the hell said you could walk around here with no damn pants on?" Asked Murdoc. "Whenever I did that you blokes would say it was inappropriate."

Russell rolled his eyes and went back to the dishes.

"That's because with you it was."

Murdoc looked back at the singer, practically dancing in front of them.

"Oh for fucks sake.."

He rose a hand and hardly slapped 2Ds back. "Speaking bloody English."

2D wheezed and starting having a coughing fit.

Murdoc again slapped his back, harder this time, finally clearing 2D's airways.

"T-thank you," wheezed 2D, trying to catch his breath.

"Now you better have a good fucking reason for waking me up this damn early." Said Murdoc.

2D nodded.

"I-I do."

"Well spit it out man," Said Russell. "What's up?"

"N-Noodle." 2D managed to get out, in between breaths.

Russell put down the sponge and turned towards him.

"What about baby girl?"

Murdoc scoffed and walked over to the counter, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Probably just another false alarm."

Just then Noodle walked in, holding her side.

"Baby girl?" Asked Russell, worry on his face. He rushed over to her. "What's wrong?"

Even Murdoc looked a bit worried, though he managed to compose himself before anyone noticed.

Noodle looked up at Russell, smiling.

"It's time."

The windshield wipers on the Stylo swished back and forth, repeating like a metronome. The streets were quiet, even though it was still early in the morning. Most people would be getting up and heading off to put in a good day's work at the office. As Murdoc approached an intersection the light turned red and the car came to a halt.

The bassist began to tap his long fingernails impatiently on the steering wheel.

"C'mon...turn green." He grumbled. "I don't have all fucking night!"

Losing his patience, Murdoc stepped on the accelerator and ran through the red light, much like he used to in his younger days, before he cleaned himself up.

His passenger, Russell said nothing of his illegal maneuver. For once, he didn't mind Murdoc's crazy driving. As the car flew down the street, the city's main hospital loomed in the distance. At the top of the building the words "Essex Central Hospital" glimmering in a soothing blue color.

That morning had started off normal enough, except for the part where Noodle and 2D's baby finally decided to come. The pair had left a few hours ago on their way to the hospital, calling 2D's parents on the way. Noodle really didn't want to leave without Russell and Murdoc, but she wasn't in a position to argue. The drummer assured the guitarist, he and Murdoc would be there as soon as they got themselves dressed.

After what felt like an eternity, Murdoc pulled the Stylo into the hospital's parking garage and parked it. The two then emerged from the car, making their way down the stairwell. Neither said anything as they went inside, stopping in front of a receptionist desk.

"Can I help you?" She asked, looking up from her magazine.

"Where's Noodle?" Asked Murdoc.

The receptionist went to her computer, and looked up the information.

"Fourth floor, follow the signs."

Suffering the slow elevator ride, the Satanist and drummer burst out of the lift and ran down the hallway to the nurse's station.

The nurse in charge gave them a look and said, "May I help you?"

"Yes, where's Noodle?" Asked Russell.

The nurse gave them a curious look, it wasn't every day famous band members were at her desk. Up until now, she had never had it happen.

"Are you guys family?" She asked calmly.

"We fucking raised the girl!" Shouted Murdoc.

The nurse gave him a harsh look.

"Sir this is a hospital, you need to be quiet."

Russell sighed,

"Man don't get us kicked out before she even has the baby."

"Are you guys family or not?" Repeated the nurse.

"Well," said Russell, rubbing the back of his neck. "We did raise her, that counts right?"

The nurse stared blankly at the two of them.

"So you're not relatives, legal relatives?"

Russell opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by someone.

"They're with us," came a female voice.

They turned and saw a little short woman with auburn hair walk over to them, better known as Rachel Pot, 2D's mother.

The nurse raised an eyebrow.

"You know them ma'am?"

Rachel nodded.

"Yes, they're family. " she motioned to the boys. "Come with me.

Murdoc hurumped triumphantly, and followed the short little lady over to the corner, with Russell following behind, expecting to be let into one of the back areas but stopped short seeing they were in the waiting area.

"What the bloody hell is this," he asked.

David Pot, a tall lengthy fellow with brown hair, who was 2D's dad, looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"The waiting room," he said simply.

"Well I know that!" shouted Murdoc.

He was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and came face to face with Rachel who was giving him a dirty look.

"Listen here you no good bastard, you've put my little Stu through hell more times than I care to remember. I don't like you and you don't like me, but this is a special occasion and I'm willing to tolerate you. For Noodle and my son,"

She pushed him back into a plastic chair by the window. Murdoc stared back wide eye, not in anger but amazement. Rachel was usually a soft spoken woman, very polite and well mannered. Her actions just then, completely threw him off guard and he had to say he was almost impressed.

"So you're going to shut up, stop screaming like a loon, and be happy I saved your arses from being kicked out. Got it?"

Murdoc only nodded, as much as he didn't want to. But, he rather have Dents mother tell him off rather than a very angry Noodle.

"No," Noodle cried. "I change my mind. I don't want to do this!"

2D chuckled, and held tighter to her hand.

"It's ugh, little late for that Noods."

"I don't care," wept Noodle.

They had been here for over two hours now, and nothing had happened except Noodle in constant pain. 2D felt absolutely helpless,watching Noodle moan and cry.

"Hey, how bout I go see if the nurses can do anything for ya." Suggested 2D.

Noodle nodded, tears still in her eyes.

2D told Noodle we would be right back, and quickly tracked down a nurse, who decided Noodle may benefit from an epidural. After she left to check with Dr. Sawyer to see if it was okay, 2D hurried back to the room.

The nurse returned shortly and gave Noodle the epidural, and soon her pain began to fade away. She immediately felt much better and far more relaxed.

2D smiled, happy to know his girlfriend was in a better mood than before.

"Do ya feel better now?" He asked, sitting in the chair by her bedside. "No more pain?"

"Nope," said Noodle with a wide grin on her face.

The two settled in for a long wait, Noodle was definitely feeling better now. Finally after what seemed like forever to 2D, Noodle was ready to start pushing. She was more than ready now, and was excited when the doctor told her it was time. Noodle was told when to push and for how long. She was finally coming down from het drugged high and was growing very tired from this whole ordeal. Noodle realized this,and was determined to stay focused.

"Keep going Noodle," coached . "You're doing great."

Despite the fact that he had begun to lose feeling in his fingers from her strong grip 2D firmly kept his hand in hers, and cheered her on.

Noodle felt energized by his support and kept going.

The doctor finally announced that the head was out, and Noodle knew that she was over the hump now and with a few more pushes, Dr. Sawyer would be able to pull her son free. Knowing that, Noodle decided to give it her all and get this over with as soon as possible. She took a deep breath in, gritted her teeth and pushed with all her might. Then two minutes later a shrill cry filled the room.

"He's out."


	20. Chapter 20

Noodle rested her tired and drained body, she felt it was more than deserved after what she had gone through.

Earlier, 2D had gone off to tell everyone that his and Noodle's son was here. It was no surprise, Russell, Murdoc, and his parents had insisted on seeing the little boy. So without hesitation Noodle was more than glad to let them in and see the newborn. The baby was passed around, from visitor to visitor, even Murdoc held the tiny being despite his protest. They had all stayed a while, before Noodle decided she had enough and wanted to rest.

2D walked back into the room, he had just walked his parents and band members back downstairs and promised to give them updates. Upon entering, 2D saw Noodle was asleep, she looked very weak and exhausted in yet, beautiful as ever. He sat down in the chair next to her smiling.

"We did it love."

A soft noise came from the little bassinet, 2D got up and found the baby boy whining and fussing. Not wanting to wake Noodle, 2D slowly and softly put his hands around his little body and then gently lifted him. He gave a slight whine, but once safely in his father's arms, the little boy immediately calmed down and snuggled right in. He couldn't believe it, he was holding a child he had helped create.

"Wow, I can't believe you're here and I'm actually holding you," said 2D softly to the baby boy who they had named Ochi.

He smiled to himself, and began walking around the room, cradling his son close to him. 2D didn't want this moment to end, but then he remembered there was a chance he might not ever see Ochi again. This was probably as much time as he was going to get with his son if Noodle had decided to go through with the adoption papers. 2D felt his heart wretch. He didn't want this. He didn't want to say goodbye to his son.

The singer sighed and kissed the top of his son'a soft head. Little blue hair fuzz tickled his nose, making 2D chuckle.

"I...don't know what your mum's decided on so in case I never see you again I wanna say this now." Said 2D to the his sleeping son. "I want you to know that I love you very much, I've had a lot of kids over the years but you're the first one I've ever held, or talked to. Noodle, that's your mum, she means well. I get her point about being worried if we can take care of you or not, our lives aren't exactly kid friendly. But there's a part of me that wants to keep you regardless, is it selfish of me?"

2D paused, as if waiting for a response. Of course there wasn't one.

"I feel like maybe it is, Noodle is right there's plenty of loving parents out there that could give you a nice home. There's just one problem."

He smiled looking down at the infant.

"I don't want to. And I hope whatever happens from here you always know that me and your mum are with you Ochi. Wherever you go."

He kissed Ochi again and then gently placed him back into his bassinet. He began to fuss again, but 2D stayed next to him, holding his little hand until Ochi fell asleep.

Two days later, Noodle and baby Ochi were ready to go home. Word had gotten out about Noodle's pregnancy and labor via paparazzi and fans had lined up outside the hospital to get a look at the Gorillaz newest addition. Though by now, Noodle really didn't care. She was just happy to be going home.

Their bodyguards had accompanied Murdoc and Russell to the hospital in Stylo to keep back the crowd from the new family. Clearing the way from the new mother to get to the car, the tall guard stood behind Noodle as she buckled her son in, then got in herself but not before waving out the crowd.

"Put him on the table," said Noodle.

2D nodded, and set the carrier on the table gently. Noodle stepped over and carefully unclasped the buckles on the carrier and lifting her son into her arms. Ochi grunted and kicked his little legs until he was secure against Noodle's chest. Noodle hushed him and slowly rocked back and forth.

"Damn instincts kicking in already?" Chuckled Russell.

Noodle smiled, rubbing Ochi's back.

"Rachel said they would."

"You know, for a hairless bugged eyed little lump I have to say he ain't bad looking." Said Murdoc. "Maybe he can take over for dullard when he can't sing anymore."

2D humphed.

"Like I'll let that happen. There's no way in hell you're getting my kid in a band."

Noodle rolled her eyes and headed for the nursery. She didn't even want to think about what would happen if Ochi got involved with a band. Right now her biggest concern was her son, and his needs. She put the little boy down on the changing table and began to undo his one piece.

Once Ochi had been changed, Noodle laid him down for the first time in his crib. He never woke for a moment, Ochi just slept peacefully and serenely.

Noodle lay curled up in her bed. She seemed to have created a groove in it as she had not moved for so long. Ochi was almost a week old, and did everything normal infants did. He cried, he pooped and he slept. And Noodle just lay in bed. She only moved about to feed Ochi, but had begun to pump her milk so that 2D could feed him. She left him basically in charge so Noodle could sleep.

"Mum, I'm really worried about Noods." Said 2D, he was sitting in the living room on the phone with Rachel. "All she does is sleep and she doesn't even wanna see Ochi."

"Oh dear, seems to me she's having some "baby blues'", said Rachel.

"What's that?" Asked 2D, he felt his anxiety go up.

"Well, sometimes when woman have babies they get a little depressed. How long has she been like this Stu?"

"About a week."

"That's usually when it kicks in," explained Rachel. "But don't worry, she'll snap out of it soon enough. And as long as she's just sleeping, there's nothing dangerous to worry about."

2D gulped.

"Dangerous?"

Rachel chuckled.

"Relax Stuart, Noodle is alright. But please let me know if anything else happens. If she has postpartum depression then it would be a serious concern."

"And that is?" Asked Stu.

"A serious case of baby blues, so to speak."

Once off the phone, 2D slid open Noodle's door and entered. There Ochi lay wailing away, but Noodle didn't even bulge. 2D sighed and picked Ochi up, determining he was hungry, the singer feed the infant. Then burping him softly, 2D placed Ochi in his cot and went over to see his girlfriend.

"Noods?" He said softly and crawled up next to her.

She didn't wake up.

"Noodle," he said again and shook her.

Noodle sighed and gave a soft moan. "What?"

"You've been sleeping all day," said 2D. "You should get up, it's not good to just lay there."

"I don't want to," said Noodle, curling up tighter.

"Come on love, I'll make you something to eat." Said 2D.

"I'm not hungry Stu," said Noodle harshly.

"Noodle, you've got to be," said 2D. "You haven't eaten since yesterday. Please come out to the living room."

"I just want to sleep Toochi," said Noodle on the verge of tears. "Let me sleep."

2D sighed and took Noodle into his arms, like he used to when she was little. He kissed the top of her head and settled into bed as well. The singer had to admit, he was dead tired from taking care of Ochi and worrying about Noodle. He felt his heart ache, he hated seeing her like this and was quite upset Noodle didn't answer him and just fell back asleep.

2D hoped these blues would pass soon, it's as if he had been thrown back in time. Upon Noodle's return following Plastic Beach, Noodle had gone through a serious depression. She acted much like she was at this very moment, not leaving her room, and not eating. All she wanted was to be left alone, with the occasional sniffles coming from her room. It took weeks for Noodle to finally get out of her funk and talk to everyone. He worried the guitarist had fallen back into it, whatever that experience had done to her.

As the week went on Noodle continued to lie in bed and ate very little. 2D felt helpless, watching her lay there. At times there he would check on her and find remnants of tears on her cheeks, but asking her if she was ok Noodle only sniffled and kept her back to him.

That day, 2D had entered and was shocked to find Noodle not in her bed. But he heard the shower running, so he thought maybe Noodle was starting to feel better. 2D took Ochi, and sat down in rocking chair to feed him. As much as 2D did want Noodle to start taking care of their child, he did truly love taking care of Ochi.

He loved listening to Ochi drink from the bottle, the little boy made little grunting noises as if he had never eaten. Ochi was a laid back baby, much like Noodle. He only cried when he needed something. Whenever 2D would feed him, Ochi would lay still and calm, while his little hand grasped at 2D's shirt. It's as if he knew what was going on and didn't want to be a bother to his father.

Once, fed and changed Ochi was put back on his into his cot, that was when 2D noticed Noodle still wasn't out of the shower. He was starting to worry, and decided to see if she was okay, so he knocked on the door.

"Noodle?" 2D called.

No response.

"Noodle, it's me are you okay in there?

Still nothing.

2D sighed, he wasn't playing this game with her again.

Walking in, 2D could barely see anything with all the steam. Which was pretty bad considering the singer had bad eyesight to begin with. 2D felt his way around the bathroom, and somehow managed to reach the shower without hurting himself.

"Noodle?" He said.

A soft sob caught his attention and 2D knew she was in here. He pulled back the curtain, and there she sat, naked, with her knees pulled up against her chest, crying into them.

"Noods, what's wrong?"

She only looked up at him, before weeping all over again.

"Come on," he said softly and turned off the water.

"Leave me be." She wept, not moving.

2D scooped Noodle up, not caring that his clothes were now soaking wet from Noodle's body and grabbed a towel, carrying her out of the bathroom. Noodle gently wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Spreading a towel out, 2D set Noodle gently on the bed, then he grabbed another towel and began to dry her off. Dressing her, 2D sat on the bed and held her in his arms.

"Noodle, please tell me what's going on." He said rubbing her back.

"I'm so sorry," cried Noodle.

"For what love?" He asked.

"I ruined your life," she said, burying her face into his chest.

"Ruined my...how did you do that?" Asked 2D, confused.

"I got pregnant," she wept. "And I said I wanted to give him away. I didn't even consider what you wanted, I was selfish and only thought about what I wanted. How could I have done that to you? I just didn't wanna ruin his life Toochi. I don't want him to hate me."

"Noodle, he's not gonna hate you," said 2D. "And you didn't ruin my life either. Ochi is the best thing that's ever happened to me besides from you."

"What if he does," asked Noodle, tears streaming down from her eyes. "I just know I'm going to do something wrong and ruin his life."

2D held her small frame as tight as he could.

"You won't Noods, because I'm going to be there and together we're going to do everything right."

"I hate this!" Noodle sobbed.

2D ran his fingers through her hair.

"Hate what love?"

"Feeling like this," said Noodle. "I just lay there while he cries. I feel so guilty, I'm his mother and I can't even find the motivation to get up and take care of Ochi. It's killing me inside Toochi. I should've just stayed gone, you'd all be better off without me."

2D grabbed Noodle by the shoulders.

"Don't you ever say that!" He shouted, looking her straight in the eye. "Do you hear me Noodle? Never again! I don't _ever_ want to hear you say that again Noodle."

Noodle sniffled, taken back by his outburst.

"Okay," she said.

"Promise me Noodle!" Said 2D, feeling tears form in his own eyes. "Say it!"

"I promise," cried Noodle, the sight of him crying had re-engaged her own tears.

"Good," said 2D, pulling her up on his lap and holding her close.

He cradled Noodle like he had when she was child and began rocking her gently. Noodle did her best, to stop her sobs and focus more on the singer's heartbeat as he hummed to her. She meant everything to him, and had just given him a beautiful child. The thought that Noodle wanted to disappear, 2D couldn't handle that.

2D kissed every one of her tears up in her face, and couldn't help crying as he did. He never wanted to hear her say anything so horrible again.


	21. Chapter 21

A little while later, 2D finally coexed Noodle out of her room. He was glad to see she was willing to eat and interact with the others again, it's a step in the right direction.

Murdoc and Russell were sitting on the couch, when the pair walked into the living room. They were both shocked, and glad to see Noodle again.

"Hey baby girl," said Russel. "You uh, feeling any better?"

Noodle nodded with a weak smile.

"I think I'm starting to."

2D helped Noodle onto the couch, before running off to fix her something to eat.

He quickly returned with a sandwich and a cup of her favorite tea. At first Noodle was a little hesitant, but as soon as she tasted the food she realized just how hungry she really was. She polished them off, along with a second sandwich as well. Now Noodle was feeling like her old self.

She leaned into the couch, and set her focus on some cop show Murdoc was watching on tv. Although, not her thing, Noodle decided it be healthier to stay out here. Besides she missed everyone's company.

The next hour went by, without any of them noticing it. It was only the sound of the baby monitor that caught the band's attention.

2D got up, pulling Noodle up as well.

"Come on, feeding time." He said smiling.

"Are...you sure he'll remember me?" Asked Noodle, hesitantly as 2D led her out of the living room.

"Noods, you're his mother!" Laughed 2D. "He was only inside you for eight and half months, trust me he's going to remember you."

Noodle sat down in the rocking chair and settled in. Once set, 2D picked up Ochi, who was giving off soft whimpers of hunger. He cradled the babe and went over to Noodle. Noodle took a deep breath and exposed her breast, holding it to him. Ochi immediately attached himself and began to wiggle around in excitement. He missed the touch and feel of his mother. His little eyes locked with hers, as he clung to Noodle the he best he could, not wanting her to leave him again.

Noodle smiled back, and almost started crying. It felt wonderful to hold her little boy in her arms and to give him his nourishment. Once burped, fed and changed, Noodle rocked Ochi to sleep and then set him back down.

"He's...so wonderful," said Noodle, smiling and looked at the crib that held their child. She gently brushed the babes blue hair, that now covered his entire head.

"Yeah, I know love." Said 2D, smiling back.

"It's almost like it was meant to be." Said Noodle.

"I think it was."

She paused, thinking for a moment before speaking again.

"Stu?"

"Yes?"

"I...don't think I can do it."

2D looked at her curiously.

"Do what Noodle?"

"Give him up."

He blinked in surprise before a wide grin spread across 2D's face.

"You mean it?" He asked excitedly.

Noodle gave a soft sigh.

"I do yes, I mean we're not ideally living lives of parents but I just can't bare the thought of leaving him again. You saw how he kept reaching for my hand, it's like he was telling me not to go."

2D smiled and wrapped an arm around Noodle pulling her closer before kissing her as tears fell from his eyes.

"Stu," Noodle Said in between kisses. "Why are you crying?"

He chuckled and parted their lips, resting his forehead against hers.

"Cuz I'm happy Noods,"

Noodle leaned in and kissed him strongly.

"I love you,"

"Love ya too, I love you so much Noodle."

Slowly Noodle became accustomed to the routine, just as 2D had. She would fall asleep for exactly three hours and then wake up to feed Ochi. She took full charge of feeding him, and let 2D handle the diaper changing. Stu really wanted to switch jobs, but Noodle insisted on bonding with her son since she had missed the chance to do so early on. And bond they did, whenever Noodle would come into the room Ochi would excitedly kick his little legs and smile. He was a very happy baby, and smiled for mostly everyone except Murdoc. The Satanist and Ochi were a bit on rough terms since the infant had spit up on him one afternoon. Not that Murdoc could do anything but he insisted on not handling the child until he got that spitting under control.

Eventually, after a short break, the band started to record again. Noodle was fully back to herself and was learning how to balance being a mother and maintaining her role as guitarist. She was handling it pretty well, even if it could be difficult at times, but with everyone helping they made it work. Going out in public was a bit of a challenge now, the reporters and fans were always wanting a peek at the little boy. Noodle was persistent on keeping Ochi out of the limelight to give him as normal life as they could.

By December 2016, Gorillaz had finished recording for their newest album. Christmas was less than two weeks away.

Noodle hummed changing Ochi into his sleeper, the little boy stared wide eyed back at his mother curiously.

She chuckles brushing Ochi's blue hair out of his eyes. At four months old, the little boy was starting to realize there was many things to observe, and although his eyesight was still restricted he enjoyed looking around at the different objects and colors in the room. Especially now that Ochi had learned to roll over, he could see things from both ways while lifting his head up.

"Now what do you see Ochi-Kun?" Asked Noodle smiling.

Ochi put his little palms down in front of him, squealing as Mike swung across the ropes, Noodle had attached to the ceiling of the room so he could get his exercise. The monkey curiously hung upside down from the rope, he knew this tiny human named Ochi was living here now but still hadn't figured out who the being was.

Noodle smiled picking Ochi up, and brought him closer to where Mike hung. The little boy watched in amazement as the monkey slid down the rope and reached over offering the infant a single finger. Ochi grinned a grin mimicking his mother's and grasped the monkey's finger.

"Seems they like each other," said 2D from the doorway, he held a warmed bottle in his hand.

Ochi turned towards his father's voice lighting up upon seeing him.

"Ochi certainly is something special," said Noodle, she took the bottle from 2D and gave it to Ochi who happily accepted it.

2D smiled and retrieved Ochi's Winnie the Pooh blanket from his nursery and handed it to him, Ochi pulled the blanket closer to his face and snuggled into it as he sucked away from his bottle. Eventually finishing, Noodle bathed, and put the little boy down into his crib

"Hum, now what song shall we sing." Said 2D, standing over the crib with Noodle by his side.

"What's that one you said your mother used to sing to you?" Asked Noodle.

2D chuckled, knowing the tune.

_May God bless and keep you always_

_May your wishes all come true _

_May you always do for others_

_And let others do for you_

Ochi yawned softly, recognizing the lullaby. His father only sang it to him when he was getting ready to "disappear" with his mother.

_May you build a ladder to the stars _

_And climb on every rung_

_May you stay forever young_

_Forever, young, forever young_

_May you stay forever young_

He felt his eyes growing heavy,

"_No, _thought Ochi, reluctantly sticking his thumb into his mouth. "_Don't fall under the spell of that song. "_

_May you grow up to be righteous_

_May you grow up to be true_

_May you always know the truth_

_And see the light surrounding you_

_May you always be courageous_

_Stand upright and be strong_

_May you stay forever young_

_Forever young, forever young_

_May you stay forever young_

Another soft yawn came from Ochi, as he curled up with his little blanket.

_May your hands always be busy_

_May your feet always be swift_

_May you have a strong foundation_

_When the winds of changes shift_

_May your heart always be joyful_

_And may your song always be sung_

_May you stay forever young_

_Forever young, forever young_

_May you stay forever young_

Right on cue, as 2D finished the song he and Noodle smiled looking down at their sleeping baby boy.

"Works every time," said 2D.

(Disclaimer don't in song, it's Bob Dylan)


	22. Chapter 22

The smell of fresh baked cookies filled the house, over the past few days Ochi had noticed something different about the home he lived in. It seemed like just a little bit ago,the place was, what his father called decorated with plastic creatures hanging from the ceiling and some strange orange object that had a face in it. Now what was with the large bushy thing? He remembered seeing similar ones outside, but the one in the corner held bulbs and a large snake like thing. There were colorful boxes underneath it as well.

"Ochi,' chuckled Noodle, walking into the living room. "There you are."

She picked the infant up out of his swing.

Ochi happily rested his head on Noodle's shoulder, now he was up higher and closer to this strange green object. He reached his little hand out, attempting to grab one of its decorated branches but Noodle had walk away before he got the chance to bringing him to the kitchen with her.

The smell of baking got stronger as Noodle walked in. Russel was by the stove, taking out a freshly baked tray of sugar cookies. Beside him, stood Minnie, the drummer's now girlfriend. Minnie had been their gardener and landscaper for a few years now and did exceptionally good work. The two just started dating, once Russell finally worked up the courage to ask Minnie to join them for dinner one night.

At the table sat Murdoc and 2D, who were decorating or at least attempting to decorate the already baked cookies. Usually Murdoc wasn't one for holidays, when Noodle was young she remembered him being cooped up in his Winnebago drinking himself to death this time of year. She was grateful the bassist had agreed to celebrate with them for once, rehab was the best thing he could of done for himself and was proud of Murdoc.

"Murdoc you're not supposed to eat the frosting," said 2D. "You're supposed to put it on the cookie."

Murdoc shrugged, tilting his head back and squirting more blue goop into his mouth.

"If you don't want it be eaten, people shouldn't of made it taste so damn good."

Noodle snatched the tube away, surprising Murdoc who began to choke on the icing inside his mouth.

"What the hell Noodle, are you trying to kill me kid?" He asked angrily.

Noodle smirked.

"Toochi is right, you are supposed to be decorating not eating. Now do it right or you're going back outside with the carolers."

Murdoc glared at the girl.

Oh how he hated those walking windbags with all their cheerful singing. Earlier Murdoc had been outside smoking when he spotted a group of carolers coming up the street, before they even had the chance to stop him the Satanist ran in the house and demanded everyone pretend that nobody was home.

Noodle giggled and slid a tray of undecorated cookies in front of Murdoc.

"Now finish up, Russel is making many more cookies." Said Noodle.

"Here's another." Said Minnie, setting the tray down next to the others.

Murdoc grumbled, as he tried to squirt the icing on the cookie.

"If you make them any faster we'll be here making goodies until Christmas morning doing this." He said.

Russel rolled his eyes, popping another tray into the oven.

"Man, where's your holiday spirit Muds?"

"Up his bum most likely," snickered Noodle.

Murdoc growled.

"We can't all be holly jolly like you this time of year Noodle. Hell I never even celebrated Christmas until you came along, come to think of it."

"She has that effect on people." Said 2D grinning.

He noticed Ochi wiggling around in Noodle's arms, staring down at the tray of cookies on the table and reaching for one. 2D picked up a cookie and showed it to Ochi.

"Pretty isn't it?"

Vigorously Ochi grasped his little hand at the cookie, attempting to capture it.

2D scooted out of his seat and took Ochi onto his lap bringing the treat closer to him. It was shaped like a snowflake and decorated in blue sprinkles with white icing outlining the edges.

"Careful Stu," said Noodle softly but sternly. "He's still too young for solid foods. I don't want him to choke."

2D smiled nodding,

"I know love. I won't let him eat it, he just wants a look."

Ochi took the cookie from his father and gazed at it, turning it around in his small hands trying to figure out what the soft baked good was and what was all over it.

"Do you like it Ochi-Kun?" Asked Noodle smiling. She kneeled down to the boy's height and tousled his hair.

Ochi responded with his usual happy squeal and threw his hands up in the air, forgetting about the cookie, which flew up out of his grasp and crumbled onto the kitchen floor.

Everyone in the room stopped and looked at the little boy, expecting Ochi to burst out in tears. Ochi scowled up his face and 2D frantically began rubbing his back, hoping to prevent him from crying.

"Hey buddy, it's okay." Said 2D nervously.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise Ochi let out a soft little sneeze. He blinked a few times letting the tickling feeling pass over before letting out a smile, not even noticing the cookie that had fallen.

Eventually the cookies were all decorated and put away into storage containers for the night. Russel and Minnie were on the couch watching a Christmas Special airing on the tv, while Murdoc had gone to his room to do, whatever it was he did in there. Noodle had just put Ochi down for the night and slipped into a tiny long sleeve shirt and sweatpants, she looked out the window of her bedroom and gazed at the snow that had fallen turning everything into a winter wonderland.

"What are you still doing up?" Asked a voice.

Noodle smiled as she watched 2D's reflection in the window come closer until he was beside her. She felt his arm slip warmly around her waist, pulling her close.

Noodle smiled, resting her head against 2D. "Just excited, Christmas is coming you know."

2D chuckled.

"Oh of course, Noods has always loved Christmas."

Noodle had to admit, it was true. Even back when she was younger and didn't understand the holiday, she enjoyed it. There was something magical about Christmas to Noodle, no matter where she was, or who she was with Christmas was still absolutely amazing to the guitarist. No matter how old she got, Noodle loved it.

"You know," said 2D. "I've been thinking. The new album is coming out this spring, whatcha think about us going on a little trip before we start getting any deeper in all that rubbish stardom stuff?"

Noodle smiled.

"Well, it does sound nice. I'm sure we could all use the break. Russel has been talking about some places that-."

2D chewed on his lip.

"Ugh, actually, I was kinda hoping it could be just...you, me, my parents and Ochi." he admitted sheepishly.

Noodle blinked, taken back a moment by the request, then a smile appeared across her face.

"Just us eh?" She replied with a smirk.

Her hand crept silently down 2D's thigh.

"You and me, somewhere together…."

Noodle leaned in close, whispering in the singer's ear. "Alone."

2D felt himself grow red hot, and only managed a flustered groan.

Noodle giggled and retracted her fingers, letting 2D calm himself. It was funny to her just how easily she could stir the blue haired boy up, not that she was trying to. It was just something that seemed to happen more and more frequently, especially since the two had taken that next step on their relationship.

"Ya just us," said 2D. "Hanging out without all the nonsense following us around. Enjoying a bit of paradise to ourselves."

Noodle smiled at the thought. Sitting out on a beach with Stu, relaxing and soaking in the sun. A nice ride through a foreign town, sightseeing, gazing at all the differences there were compared to where they came from. Trying new food, and seeing what kinds of treats the place had to offer. But most of all, just spending time with her best friend, and the man she loved so dearly.

"Heh, ugh what do you say Noodle? Do you wanna go?" Asked 2D.

Noodle softly kissed 2D's cheek.

"That sounds perfect Stu, I'd love to."


	23. Chapter 23

"Now make sure Katsu gets three bowls a day," said Noodle. "One in the morning, one in the afternoon and one in the evening. The wet food is only for his dinner, otherwise he gets dry food all day."

Russel nodded, again for what felt like the hundredth time that morning, and double checked the list he had made that consisted of all Noodle's directions for her pets.

"As for Mike he-."

"Okay! Okay!" Shouted Murdoc. "We got it for the damn thousand time. You're starting to give me a bloody headache with all your repeating. The monkey and cat will be fine."

Noodle chuckled zipping up her large duffel bag, and slinged it over her shoulder.

"Sorry, I just know how picky the two of them can get. Especially when I'm away."

"Baby girl you're only gonna be gone for two weeks," said Russel. "That's nothing compared to when we go out touring. We're usually gone for months at a time."

"Alright," said Noodle. "But if they act up-."

"We know, we're to call you." Replied Russel and Murdoc in union.

The car outside honked its horn, catching everyone's attention.

"That's probably Rachel and David," said Noodle smiling.

She pulled Russel into a hug.

"I'll miss you guys," she said softly.

Russel smiled, embracing her back.

"We'll miss you too baby girl."

Letting go, the drummer tousled her hair and Noodle went to hug Murdoc. The bassist wasn't one for hugs from anyone, he didn't like that very much but after almost losing Noodle, Murdoc learned to take the hugs she offered.

"Don't let face ache get himself in trouble," he muttered.

Noodle smiled, knowing that was how Murdoc said goodbye. He never actually said the words, but she knew what he meant. Noodle had learned to read between the lines growing up with him.

"I won't midori," said Noodle.

She picked up the carrier off the floor, Ochi was wide awake playing with the tiny trinkets that hung from the handle.

"2D!," called Noodle. "Come on, your parents are waiting for us!"

"I'm coming," replied 2D.

The sound of footsteps descended down the stairs, followed by some startled yelp, a large boom and a suitcase sliding down to the bottom of the stairs along with 2D.

Murdoc dragged his hand down his face, giving the singer a "really" look although Stu couldn't see it due to the shirt covering his head. Since Noodle's hands were full, the bassist walked over and snatched the shirt off of him, being greeted by a sheepish smile.

"Heh, couldn't see where I was going." Said 2D, picking his sunglasses up.

"That's why you don't wear them indoors you moron." Replied Murdoc.

He grabbed the loose clothing that filled the hallway and helped 2D pack it back inside the suitcase. As the singer went to leave he received a slight smack up the head.

"Ouch," exclaimed 2D. "What the hell was that for Murdoc?"

The bassist smirked.

"That's your warning. Don't screw this up."

2D rubbed his head softly.

"I won't." He said simply.

Russel, Minnie, and Murdoc followed 2D and Noodle outside. Among the white snow covered yard, sat a little blue car.

"Stuart," called Rachel out the passenger window. "Come on or we'll miss our flight."

She got out of the car and helped Noodle settle herself and the child in, while 2D was in charge of putting the suitcases in the trunk.

"Are we all set?" Asked David.

A collective "yes" came from the back seat. Once everyone was buckled in, David drove off towards the airport.

"So," said Rachel turning behind her to face 2D and Noodle in the back seat. "Where is this secret vacation spot anyway?"

2D chuckled.

"Mum I can't tell you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise then."

Rachel humphed, sitting back in her seat.

"You won't even give me a hint?"

"Come now dear." Said David. "It'll be worth the wait. I'm sure Stu and Noodle picked out a lovely spot for all of us."

"Oh you will," said Noodle grinning. "We went there for one our tours and we didn't get much sightseeing done."

No matter how old 2D got he found it terribly uncomfortable to sit in one place for more than thirty minutes. His height didn't help either, with his ridiculous long lengthy legs. So a eight hour plane was like torture. The singer was glad that soon they'd be in Ireland and his family vacation could begin. He was sitting on the aisle, Noodle in the middle holding Ochi who was cuddled against her asleep, with Rachel next to her and David in the seat behind.

"Ladies and gentlemen we're about to make our descent, please put away any electronic devices at this time," said a voice overhead.

"Thank God," said 2D, stretching his legs the best he could.

Noodle moaned and began to wake.

"Hmm? What's going on?" She asked drowsily.

"We're about to land in a minute" said 2D, he reached over tapping his mother on the shoulder.

"Mum, wake up."

Rachel stirred than woke.

"Are we there yet?" She asked yawning.

"Almost," said David.

The plane circled the airport a few times and soon began its final descent. Everyone's ears popped and they watched as the sites below them grew bigger and bigger as they glided down from the sky. Soon the wheels touched the ground and the plane skidded to a stop. About fifteen minutes later the door opened and all were released. Once off, the Pot family headed to the baggage claim area, grabbing their suitcases and went to wait for the ride to the hotel.

2D checked his watch, he was sure he scheduled the rental car for precisely eight am.

"Where is that car?" He asked to no one in particular.

Noodle chuckled.

"Relax, I'm sure it's on its way."

No sooner said, a white caravan pulled up at the curb. They all climbed in and settled on the long row of seats. The hotel was a bit of ways, but eventually they made it. It was absolutely beautiful and the family was actually taken back by it.

"Stuart, how much did this cost?" Asked Rachel.

"Don't worry about it mum," said 2D with a smile.

The family checked in and were shown up to their rooms. Each had a large suite with two bedrooms. The view was incredible and it really looked like paradise. Sadly the appreciation only last a few seconds as e everyone found their way to the bed. Ochi was already asleep when 2D placed him in the pack and play, then he crawled into bed with Noodle and quickly passed out.

Hours passed and the five slept soundly in their very comfortable hotel beds. 2D had made sure he not only pampered Noodle, but his parents as well. After all, with all the tours the singer hardly got to see his folks as much as he wanted to. To 2D this meant he wanted everything to be as cozy as possible.

The singer was the first to wake from the large and plush bed. He looked in his arms and saw Noodle was still fast asleep in his embrace. He smiled and kissed her forehead, then gently released his hold of her and slid out of bed. 2D stretched and looked out at the amazing view. He looked at the clock and saw it was noon. That meant it was almost lunch time, thankfully there was no time change between London and Ireland so there wasn't any adjustment involved.

He grabbed the room service menu and went into the living room area where a phone was located. Looking through he placed an order for a meat pie, Fish and Chips, a large salad, Beef and Ale Stew, two sodas, a water, and a cup of tea. Once he was done, 2D looked up to see Noodle getting out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Asked Noodle stretching.

2D smiled.

"Just ordered some lunch," he said. "I hope you're hungry."

"Starving actually," chuckled Noodle.

She sat down beside him and leaned in kissing her softly. Noodle smiled beneath his lips, before deepening. This caused 2D to let out a quiet moan and gently pushed her back so she was lying down once more. Her heart raced and Noodle felt heat spread through her body.

2D wanted to take her right then and there. He was ready, hell he was more than ready. It had been a while since he and Noodle had sex, but as good as it felt he knew now wasn't the time. Not with Ochi in the next room ready to wake up at any moment, and his parents right across the hall from them. He willed himself to hold back as much as possible until finally he had to stop.

"Stu?" Said Noodle, out of breath and lying beneath him.

"Huh" he asked, out of breath as well.

"Why did you stop?" She asked. "Is something wrong?"

2D chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair affectionately.

"No, I just don't want me parents walking in on us."

"Fair enough." Said Noodle with a soft smile.

She lifted her hand and ran her own fingers through his hair and then held his cheek to which 2D playfully kissed her hand. She smiled a bit more and brought him down so that his head rested on her chest. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, listening to her heartbeat.

"Stu?' A male voice called.

"Good thing we stopped when we did," smirked 2D as he raised himself off of Noodle, to both their disappointment.

A knock sounded and another voice called.

"Stuart? Are you guys awake?"

2D stood up and went over to the door to where his parents stood.

"Yeah we're up mum."

Rachel and David walked in sitting opposite of Noodle.

"The room is lovely Stuart," gushed Rachel. "How in the world did you afford all this?"

"Well, a trip calls for planning and saving mum," said 2D. "And I don't really touch my bank account except for child support payments or something for Och or Noods. Let's just say I had quite a bunch sitting in there, waiting to be spent."

"And Russel-sama let us take some cash out of our checking account too." giggled Noodle.

Not long after everyone was awoke, there was another knock at the door. 2D opened it and there stood a staff member of the hotel with a cart containing their meals. He wheeled it in, 2D tipped him, and off he went.

"And lunch too?" Asked Rachel surprised. "Stuart you're just spoiling us dear. You don't have to do all this."

2D placed the food on the table.

"Nah, I wanted to. Consider it my treat."

The four ate their meals and finally felt the drain and strain of the trip fade away. They looked outside and truly absorbed the view. In a way they missed the others, and it would have been great being able to share this with Murdoc and Russel. But then again, it was nice to be alone.


	24. Chapter 24

Ochi squealed and laughed as he and Noodle waded in the surf. It was a beautiful day and the Pot family was definitely taking advantage of it.

2D sat on the beach watching them and flipping through a magazine beneath the shade of an umbrella. It's not that 2D didn't want to have fun with his family, he just didn't particularly like the waves. His lengthy body could never withstand the roll of the current and the singer always found himself stumbling in the water.

"Stuart come on," called Rachel. "Come in and join us dear!"

2D shook his head.

"Mum you know I don't tolerate the water very well." He called to them.

"Come on Stu!" Said Noodle. "I won't let you trip. I promise."

"Nah, that's alright love." Said 2D. "I'm swell here."

He watched as Noodle leaned in closer to Rachel and the two began to speak quietly to each and then waded out of the water. Noodle handed Ochi to David who stood right outside the beach line, and then they arrived at the blanket, dripping wet and smiling.

"Come in it's great Toochi," said Noodle.

"No thanks Noods, I'm all set." Said 2D.

Rachel put her hands on her hips.

"Stuart Pot, are you seriously not going to join us?" She asked.

"I might when the tide goes down some," 2D said. "I just don't wanna end up face planted like I always do."

"Eh, that's not gonna matter in a second," said Noodle grinning.

2D looked at her oddly and then, in an instant Noodle grabbed him and began dragging 2D down the beach towards the water with the singer kicking and protesting all the way. Rachel was laughing and watched as Noodle reached the water and trudged in until the pair fell forward and both she, and 2D went under. 2D exploded up, sputtering and spitting the water, looking shocked. He crawled to his feet and looked at Noodle and his mother who were smiling and laughing obviously amused.

"Really Noods?" He asked. "Was that necessary to do?"

"Definitely," laughed Noodle.

"Alright Noods," said 2D as he began to wade back in. "I'm going back."

"No you're not!" Said Noodle.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him backwards, towards her. "This is a family vacation and you are a part of this family."

"Ima get sunburned," whined 2D. "And what about the whales?"

"Stu," called David. "There are no whales son! You're fine!"

He would of protested again, had Noodle not yanked 2D further out with her. The two rode over many waves laughing together and before 2D knew it, he was having just as much fun as his girlfriend and parents.

After about an hour of play, the five of them headed back in to the beach. Ochi was already wiped out and started getting cranky, so they decided it was time to go back to the hotel. Luckily the beach wasn't too far away from the hotel so the walk didn't take too long to get back. Noodle washed Ochi off and then was put in his room to nap while his parents washed off as well and relaxed.

"This is amazing," said Noodle as she walked out of the bathroom in her floral robe while drying her hair.

"Yeah I know," chuckled 2D. "I almost don't wanna leave."

Noodle smiled and went through her luggage for some clothes.

"Now that sounds funny coming from you," she said. "Considering what a fuss you put up earlier at the beach."

"Hey," protested 2D playfully. "I would of gotten in eventually love."

Noodle got what she wanted and began to dress. 2D was shocked by this. For a moment she'd been standing there, with her back to him of course, completely naked. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Noodle naked before, but watching her dress was something different to watch.

Usually she dressed behind her changing screen or the bathroom, Noodle never stood bare naked in front of him like this. 2D watched as she put on her undergarments, then a shirt and a pair of shorts. She turned back to him when she was done and saw 2D staring.

"Something wrong?" Asked Noodle.

"Nothing," said 2D, turning his attention back to the tv. "I just, can't believe you dressed in front of me love."

Noodle raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem with it?" She asked confused.

2D shook his head.

"No, I'm just...stunned that you did that."

He watched as she climbed onto the bed and lay down cuddling up to him. 2D kissed her head and got comfortable.

"We are together aren't we?" Said Noodle.

2D nodded smiling.

"Of course love. I was just stunned you're comfortable enough to do that."

Noodle chuckled.

"Toochi I've always been comfy with you." She said. "You know that."

"It's...a bit different now Noods." Said 2D laughing and held Noodle tightly. "Getting dressed in front of someone is much different from the sleepovers we used to have."

"But you dressed me," said Noodle, rubbing her eyes. "You gave me baths too."

"Love, you were little." Said 2D.

He turned off the television and the two settled in for their much needed afternoon nap.

"I do not mind. Besides," yawned Noodle closing her eyes. "You are my boyfriend. We are supposed to be comfortable with each other."

The next morning, 2D had awoke to a note on Noodle's pillow saying she and his mother were going to spend the afternoon shopping. He stretched and got out of bed, walking into Ochi's room.

"Guess it'll just be us today huh bud." He said peering down into the pack and play.

Unsurprisingly Ochi was already awake, he seemed to be an early riser like Noodle. There had been a few times he and Noodle got up and found Ochi just laying there entertaining himself with the mobil over his head or the discovery of one of his hands or feet. Lately every morning Ochi had done this. It was becoming a bit of a routine, while patiently awaiting the arrival of his parents.

Upon noticing another presence, the infant looked up to meet his father's smiling face. Immediately the little boy started kicking excitedly and smiling at the sight of his father.

The first time 2D had been left in charge of Ochi by himself, while Noodle went out hadn't gone so well. It was chaotic, hellish and disastrous just like every other experience in his life. He couldn't figure out anything Ochi wanted, and the singer ended up breaking down crying along with the infant until somebody returned home to aid them.

2D picked Ochi up and went to the kitchen to fix himself and his son something to eat. Once readied, 2D sat on the floor and offered Ochi his bottle to which he happily sucked away at it while sitting comfortably on his father's lap. Then 2D turned on the television, attempting to eat his own breakfast.

Curious eyes searched the room, Ochi was close to six months old now and his depth perception had improved. He could notice all sorts of things, and was very much interested in them. The little boy had also begun to "speak", babbling and reacting to the sound of his own name.

"Look Ochi," said 2D pointing at the TV. Some strange show was on.

Ochi grinned, and babbled something.

2D had to admit it wasn't half bad, which honestly surprised him. Yes, his brain was small as Murdoc pointed out one too many times throughout the years. But this didn't mean the singer was downright stupid, he could grasp the little things. Well, sometimes he could. Although honestly, 2D blamed the bassist for his lost intelligence. Or whatever intelligence he had, had before it was literally knocked out of him.

The two spent the rest of the morning watching TV, as Noodle and his mother had yet to return not that 2D cared. He enjoyed his alone time with his son. They always seemed to have a great time, no matter what they were doing. Whether it be laying on the floor with a few toys or looking through a book or two.

Most things about Ochi surprised 2D, the way he moved and his curious eyes that would always be avidly searching any room he was in. The way he examined the expressions people had or how Ochi followed where voices were coming from.

It was wonderful to the singer, how everything was magical to Ochi. He was learning how to be a human being and simply grow up and live his life. Of course his life would be anything but normal due to who his parents were. The happy little boy had no idea what an adventure he was in for.

His tiny head rested back against 2D's chest, the wisps of soft blue hair disturbed by the motion.

"You like this silly show?" Asked 2D softly.

Ochi happily looked up at him. His emerald green eyes glistened. 2D smiled, looking down at him as Ochi babbled again.

"Ima take that as a yes." 2D chuckled.

Ochi had no idea why his father was laughing, but for the sake of it Ochi giggled too.

This made 2D laugh more, it reminded him of how Noodle used to do that when she was younger. Not quite understanding what was so funny, but joined in not to be left out.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, 2D lifted Ochi up off him and set the infant down on top of his blanket, before answering the door.

"Hey dad," greeted 2D.

David smiled and walked in.

"Seems the girls left us on our own," he said sitting down on the floor next to Ochi.

2D chuckled sitting back down in his spot.

"That it does, dad. Just us guys."

"I mean I knew your mom wanted to go out and explore," said David. "But geeze, how long you think they're gonna be gone?"

2D smirked.

"Well knowing mum it'll be at least another hour or two, but with Noods it might be longer. She's very precise about her clothing, especially since the baby weight started disappearing. Noodle can't wait to get back into her skin tight skirts. And with the album coming out in two months I know she's eager to be back in shape."

David smiled dangling a teething toy in front of Ochi, who excitedly tried to grab at it.

"You know, speaking of Noodle Stu." Said David. "I have to ask ya son, do you plan on marrying her?"


	25. Chapter 25

2D gulped. And the world around him silenced at once.

"Marry?" He repeated meekly.

David chuckled.

"Well yeah, usually when you love someone you marry them Stu."

2D rubbed the back of his neck.

"O-oh god I, I don't know dad. I mean I love Noods with all me heart but marriage? I don't think she'd like that very much."

David shook his head smiling and scoped up his grandson.

"Where in the world did you get that idea at?"

2D twiddled his thumbs, before softly answering.

"Paula."

David sighed.

"Let me guess you asked her?" He asked.

"No," said 2D. "I-I was gonna ask her but-."

_2D was sitting on the couch in the den, he and his girlfriend Paula had just moved into Kong Studios, courtesy of Murdoc. _

"_Ugh god I hate it here," grumbled Paula walking in from the kitchen and plopped down on the couch._

_2D looked up from the tv and quietly scooted over closer to her. _

"_I know love, but Murdoc said we had to stay. He is responsible for me ya know."_

_Paula scoffed, _

"_Stu you make yourself sound like a bloody dog. Last time I checked you were twenty one years old for God's sake. Stop acting like a child and man up. Tell him you don't want to be involved and let's get the hell out of here."_

_2D sighed and wrapped and arm around her waist._

"_Not that simple love." _

_Paula cuddled up against him._

"_Nothing is simple anymore is it?"_

_2D smiled and run his fingers through her dark hair._

"_Hey don't worry Paula, just think one day we could be married and living in the biggest beautifulest house you could ever imagine. We can sit on the porch at night and-."_

_Paula laughing stopped the singer. _

"_Is, something funny?" Asked 2D confused._

_Paula grabbed her side, and continued laughing for a few more minutes before she finally could stop. _

"_Sorry Stu, I couldn't help myself. It's just what you said."_

_2D raised an eyebrow._

"_What's so funny about it?" He asked a bit offended. "Everything I said is true."_

_Paula laughed again and sat back up. _

"_Oh Stu, that's sweet." More giggles escaped. "Really it is but, I don't wanna get married. Not every girl dreams of being a wife. And I'm sure as hell not one of em." _

_2D felt his heart snap in half and sink to the bottom of his stomach. _

"_I mean who the hell wants to get married anyways?" Asked Paula. "Marriage is so final, we're young and there's so much more to see."_

"_Just because we're married doesn't mean we can't do things anymore." Said 2D._

"_Still," said Paula, hugging him. "I'm good with where we are. Besides, what more could you want? Long as we have each other we'll be happy."_

_2D nodded to please her, but in truth that was the last thing He wanted. He thought back to the diamond engagement ring the singer had just put in layaway._

"_You, don't think that maybe in a few years you'll change your mind?" He asked._

"_No," said Paula simply. "I don't want to get married Stuart. Ever."_

David put a hand on 2D's shoulder.

"Now just because Paula said no doesn't mean Noodle will. Not every girl is the same."

2D sighed.

"I dunno dad, what if I ask her and she says no?"

Tears stung his blackened eyes.

"I, I don't think me heart can take it. "

David smiled,

"Look at all you guys have been through, you've always had her back and she's had yours. I seriously doubt that if you asked her, Noodle would say no. She loves you Stu, me and your mom have never seen you so happy."

2D opened his mouth again to speak but as soon as he did Noodle and Rachel returned with several bags full of trinkets and whatever else they had found.

"Hey mum, hey Noods." Stu greeted.

Rachel gave a wave and set the bags down on the floor taking a seat on the couch.

"Lord the town is busy for being so small. You would not believe the traffic," she said. "It's crazy people don't know how to drive, and the shopping places God they are packed. We had the hardest time getting out of there."

"Then it's a good thing we're heading home in a few days huh," said David.

Noodle joined everyone on the couch.

"Oh I don't know, this place is really nice. I almost don't want to go home."

"Muds wouldn't like that very much Noods," said 2D laughing. "He be pissed about finding a new singer and guitarist for the band."

Rachel rolled her eyes .

"Wouldn't be surprised if he gassed em to get you home. The nerve of that man sometimes."

"Mum I told ya Muds changed," said 2D. "He has a certificate even proving by law he's cleaned up."

"Poppycock," scoffed Rachel. "You've said it yourself Stu bastards like that don't change."

Noodle smiled.

"Then I think you should come to dinner one night."

Both Rachel and 2D stared back at the guitarist wide eyed.

"Dinner?" Asked 2D meekly.

Noodle nodded.

"Yes it will give Rachel a chance to not only see how well Murdoc-San behaves now but also for her and your dad to see the new house."

Rachel looked at David and then back at Noodle and 2D.

"Noodle dear, I don't know."

"I think it's a great idea," David said chiming in. "I mean like it or not that wanker is a part of Noodle's life and if she's going to have a future with Stu, we should learn to all get along as a family."

Rachel sighed in defeat, she knew her husband was right.

"Alright, one dinner. We'll go from there."

Upon arriving back home, the little Pot family was met with quite an enthusiastic welcome. Not only was there a small party waiting for them but a surprise too.

"You're what," said Noodle grinning.

Minnie chuckled.

"I said I'm pregnant."

Noodle beamed and hugged Minnie tightly.

"Oh Minnie, I'm so happy for you."

She turned to the drummer who welcomed one of her bone crushing embraces.

"It was a big shock to say the least," said Russel. "But if I can handle you knuckleheads for twenty years I'm sure a kid won't be much different."

2D chuckled.

"You've got this Russ."

Then he turned to the bassist.

"What?" Asked Murdoc as the singer smirked at him.

"So Murdoc where's your gal at?"

Murdoc instantly started choking on the cigarette in his mouth, he had partly swallowed by mistake.

All three bandages couldn't help but snicker at his reaction.

"My what now?!" Exclaimed Murdoc once he could speak again.

"Your gal," repeated 2D still smirking.

"Ya know that lovely woman you're going to meet and decide you wanna spend your life with."

Murdoc scoffed.

"Keep dreaming Dents, maybe you dipsticks wanna go and get hitched and have sprongs but you're loony if you think I'd ever consider it myself. "

"Oh I don't know," said Russel teasingly. "I never thought I'd find that girl either but look at me now."

The Satanist rolled his eyes.

"Not in a million years would I ever be tied down. You blokes are bad enough to deal with."

He grunted as he felt Russel's elbow collide with his ribs.

"Look who's talking Muds. You've caused the most shit over the years."

"Speaking of which," said Noodle, setting Ochi in his swing set. "I invited Rachel and David over for dinner."

Murdoc eyed the guitarist, raising an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked, trying not to sound as annoyed as he was upon her announcement.

"Look Ochi is my and Toochi's baby and Rachel and David are his grandparents." Said Noodle. "I know you and Rachel don't get along Maddokku but, you are both my family and I do not want Ochi to grow up seeing conflict between you guys."

"But Noodle," protested Murdoc.

"No buts," snapped Noodle. "They are coming over tonight and having dinner with us. You are going to be on your best behavior and we are all going to get along as a family."


	26. Chapter 26

Of all things Murdoc Niccals wanted to do tonight, having dinner with 2D's parents was not one of them.

Don't get him wrong, it's not that he didn't mind Rachel and David being over, it was just the pair...mildly annoyed him. Rachel was always going on about how they never got to see 2D all that much, and from there it lead to the "day you ruined my son's life" ramble.

In his drunken state, Murdoc hadn't really cared or paid much attention to the bitter woman, but now that he was sober Murdoc was dreading it. He knew he was going to get an earful, like never before.

Meanwhile David was being nosey as hell, asking Murdoc about whatever came to mind. Sure most people would take David's questions as him trying to get to know Murdoc, but the bassist sure as hell didn't.

Murdoc would kill for some beer that night. Sadly his therapist had made sure Murdoc couldn't go down that road again. Some mental implantation through subliminal messages in the process that stopped his urges for hard liquor.

_Damn four eyed bitch_

As if that wasn't enough, Noodle was reminding him over and over again how important this was to her that they all get along. Had it been anyone else, Murdoc would of snapped and cursed them out, but the Satanist had a special warm spot for the girl. Secretly he always had, not that Murdoc would ever admit it.

So here he was, at the dining room table along with the rest of the band, Minnie, Ochi and Rachel and David. It was times like these Murdoc wished he had stayed in jail. Anything was better than sitting through a family dinner.

"Mmm Russel You must give me this recipe sometime." chuckled Rachel taking another bite of her prime rib.

Russel chuckled.

"No can do Rachel. That's my grandmama's special recipe. Been in my family for at least four generations my mom said. She and my grandmother kill me if I gave it away."

Rachel playfully pouted.

"Pooh, that's a shame. These American dishes you make are always so good."

Murdoc rolled his eyes.

Ha, these American dishes good. What a laugh. He rather eat bland porridge all day than this sticky red mess of meat and disgustingly dry green beans.

"So tell me Stu," said David. "Have you thought about what we talked about."

"Shh dad," hushed 2D.

Everyone gave the bluenette a puzzled look.

Russel was the first to speak up.

"Something we should know D?"

2D quickly shook his head.

"Nope, nu-uh, absolutely nothing Russ."

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"David, what's going on?"

"Nothing really," replied David calmly. "Just me and me boy had a lovely little father-son chit chat. Ya know? And we discussed a few things man to man."

2D chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh, right. It was a good talk alright. Lots of...bonding."

Russel, and Noodle exchanged glances obviously not wanting to pursue the singer any farther. Whatever it was 2D and his dad talked about, they figured if they needed to know 2D would tell them. Otherwise it wasn't their business.

Murdoc however didn't give up that easy.

"Well if it portrays you I say it must be pretty damn important. I mean-."

"No," said 2D quickly, perhaps a bit too quick. Everyone raised their eyebrow at him and the singer felt his face go red.

"It's nothing really. Just something I'm thinking about doing is all."

"And what might that be?" Questioned Murdoc.

"Murdoc," snapped Noodle. She was trying to prevent a fight from breaking out "Drop it now."

"Yeah man let it go," added Russel.

But the bassist wasn't giving up. Even with the guitarist glaring daggers at him.

"I'm just saying. If he's making some miraculous choice he should at least inform us on it. Every choice you make could affect us remember?" Said Murdoc. "We're a band."

"Yes Murdoc you would know a lot about that wouldn't you?" Mumbled Rachel.

Murdoc felt his eye twitch but gently pressed down on the fork he held onto, letting it silently bend in his grasp.

"Alright guys," said Russel cutting in. "Let's calm down.

"What was that Rachel?" Muttered Murdoc, through his gritted teeth.

Rachel simply shifted in her seat, casually as if nothing had be said.

"I said you would a lot about that wouldn't you," She repeated a little louder.

"You little-!"

Russel held an arm out in front of the bassist before Murdoc could jump over the table at Rachel.

"What?" Asked Rachel coyly. "Did I hit a sore spot? Serves you right ya know. The nerve of you talking about actions and their consequences when you're the very example of this band breaking up more times than anyone can count."

"How dare you even-!"

"No," snapped Rachel. "How dare _you._ How dare you sit here and even lecture my son on his choices. Where have your choices put you Murdoc? Hmm?"

"Rachel I really don't think-." Started David but was instantly cut off.

"Please someone had to say it," argued Rachel.

"Mum it's ok," said 2D nervously. "Heh if it's the important I-I could tell everyone. I don't mind a bit."

"That's _not_ the point Stu." Said Rachel. "The point is this wanker can't keep his nose out of other people's business

2D slid down in his chair cowering, with his hands over his face.

"Ya?" Shouted Murdoc, hopping to his feet. "Well look who's talking love."

"Excuse me," yelled Rachel. "That's my son. I have every right to know what's going on in his life."

"Yeah, well that's why your son is a meek little-!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" screamed Noodle.

All eyes turned to the guitarist.

"All I wanted was one nice family dinner," she continued on the verge of tears. "God is that so much to ask for? Wanting all of you to get along for Ochi."

With that said Noodle got up and stormed upstairs leaving the rest of the group in silence.

Later that night, Murdoc went back to his room. The dinner hadn't turned out that bad, not like he was expecting anyway. Besides the silence that followed the loud argument and Noodle storming off. 2D's parents hadn't stayed too much longer after the awkward bit, they both had jobs to go to in the morning.

He sat on his bed, Cortez his raven was resting on top of his coat rack ruffling up his feathers to clean them.

"Can you believe them?' Said Murdoc suddenly speaking aloud.

Cortez perked his head up as if he was listening.

"The lady practically insults me and I'm yelled at for defending myself. What the hell did I do to deserve that?"

"Oh I dunno Muds," came a voice outside Murdoc's bedroom. "Maybe because you picked the fight to begin with."

Murdoc rolled his eyes.

"What do you want lards?"

Russel cracked the door open wider.

"Checking up on everyone. Things got kinda heated tonight."

Murdoc scoffed,

"No joke."

There was a long pause.

"Can I come in?" Asked Russel.

"Yeah sure, whatever."

With Murdoc's approval, Russel quietly walked in and sat in one of the leather chairs in his bedroom.

"Man what the hell happened tonight?"

"You were there," muttered Murdoc. "You tell me."

Russel shot him a dirty look.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

He sighed shaking his head.

"Damn Muds, was one civil dinner too much for you to handle? I mean come on now, you know how much this meant to Noodle and look what ya did. You just couldn't leave well enough alone could ya?"

"I had to alright," snapped Murdoc.

Russel blinked in confusion.

"You had to what?"

Murdoc groaned and laid back on his daybed.

"I had to say something ok? I already know what Dents is up to Russ."

"A'right and just what is that" asked Russel.

"He bought Noodle a ring."

The drummer looked taken back. Unsure if he had heard Murdoc correctly.

"I'm sorry what?"

"2D bought a ring for Noodle," Murdoc repeated. "He's planning on asking the girl to get hitched."

Suddenly Russel started laughing. Murdoc silently glared back at him waiting for Russel to stop his laughing fit.

"And just what is so funny about it?"

After a bit more laughs, Russel finally calmed down.

"Just what's so bad about it Muds?" He asked. "So D wants to marry Noodle, big whoop. Long as he treats her right I say go for it. It's their decision Murdoc."

Murdoc shot up.

"Don't you realize what this means?"

"Ugh that D and Noodle are taking the next step in their relationship," said Russel. "Yeah I got that part."

He paused for a second, then it hit him.

"Oh y'all talking bout the band. Tch Murdoc our band is gonna be fine ya cracker ass. Lots of musicians get married and that don't stop them from performing."

"No you moron!" Snapped Murdoc. "I'm talking about me dammit."

Russel rolled his eyes, of course this had to do personally with Murdoc. He may of cleaned himself up but he was still his usual jackass self.

"Okay Muds," He sighed pinching his nose with his fingers. "What is it this time?"

"Well look at it from my point," said Murdoc. "If Noods and D get married then where does that leave me? Where does it leave us? You have Minnie and that little runt on the way so you'll be busy but meanwhile ol' Mudsy here is rotting away to nothing. I have nothing, nada, zilch. Absolutely nothing. Little unfair if you ask me."

Russel smirked.

"If I recall right, you said you didn't need anyone. You're happiest when you're by yourself."

"I don't _need_ anyone." Stated Murdoc. "and I am happy by myself. Hell, I could live happily away from you lot and not have a care in the world. Unfortunately this band isn't going to run itself so I have to stay and manage everything. Might as well stick around. Make sure dents doesn't get his head stuck in a mailbox or something."

Russel chuckled.

"Carefully Muds, it almost sounds like you care about us." He teased.

Murdoc growled, silently seething.

"Come on, I'm just playing." Said Russel. "I know we're the closest thing ya got but really you're overreacting. Now go tell Noodle how sorry you are."

"Think she'll want to talk to me?" Asked Murdoc.

Russel shrugged.

"Only one way to find out."


	27. Chapter 27

Climbing the stairs, Murdoc made his way to the third floor where Noodle's room was. Hesitantly dragging his feet, he finally arrived at her door. Murdoc raised his hand to knock but he felt a weight pressed down on his foot before he even reached it.

He looked down and found Ochi sitting on top of his shoe.

Quizzingly he stared back at the seven month old infant smiling.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from?" He asked.

Murdoc scooped Ochi up into his arms and looked up and down the hallway.

No one else was there except for him and Ochi.

"Getting adventurous now are we?"

Ochi squealed and clapped his hands.

Murdoc rolled his eyes.

"Does Dents know you're out here?"

Ochi took the inverted cross Murdoc wore into his small hand examining it. He had never seen something so tiny and golden. Ochi felt all around the edges of it and moved the item back and forth watching the light from overhead shine upon it .

"Oh you like my chain eh?" Asked Murdoc smirking. "That's Lucifer's symbol ya know. He's a bit of a tosser but not all bad. Him and me could be pals honestly, I mean if I hadn't given him my soul where would we all be hmm?"

Absentmindedly Ochi listened to what the bassist was saying while he continued to fiddle with the cross. Not really understanding what it was he was being told but knew the conversation was directed at him.

"Alright come on," said Murdoc. "Let's get you back where you belong. Your twit of a dad is probably having an anxiety attack trying to figure out where you went."

He carried Ochi back down the hall.

"Ya know when you're a bit older I could show you some of my trinkets and such." Continuing his little chat with the boy. "I have this gorgeous piano in my room with a gramophone that still works. It's got a killer sound system kid, best I ever heard. Well next to my genius anyway."

Carefully Murdoc opened the door to where Ochi was staying and stepped inside. It was no surprise to find, 2D frantically searching high and low all over the apartment for his missing son, and calling out his name.

He was even looking in absurd places the infant couldn't even get to, just to say he's looked everywhere.

2D bit his lower lip.

_Shit, what am I gonna do?_

He got on his knees and began crawling around the living room.

_Jesus Noods is gonna kill me! _

Murdoc just shook his head and watched the singer bask around the floor. He debated whether or not to tell 2D, he had found Ochi in the hallway. On one hand, it probably calm the dad down to see Ochi was safe and found, but on the other hand it was entertaining to Murdoc to watch Stu scramble like a chicken with no head.

Ochi, however decided for the bassist and let out a babble. Unfortunately for 2D, this happened while he was underneath the table and the singer ended up smacking his head on it.

"Ouch! Oh Ochi," exclaimed 2D scrambling to his feet. He didn't care how bad his head was throbbing in one place, 2D was just glad to see Ochi was okay.

"Where have you been?"

"He was in the hall Dullard," said Murdoc handing Ochi over to him.

"Might wanna try keeping a closer eye on him next time. Don't ya think so?"

2D chuckled and nodded.

"Ya it seems ima hafta. He's not very mobile yet but he likes to scooch around on his bum."

He sat down on the couch, placing Ochi on his knee and began bouncing him.

"Thanks Murdoc."

The singer paused for a moment.

"Ugh watya doing over 'ere anyway?"

Murdoc casually looked around the room, trying not to make eye contact with 2D.

"Oh ya know. Just thought it was a lovely idea to go for a walk."

"But um, aren't walks done outside though?" Asked 2D.

Murdoc sighed and dragged his hand down his face.

"I was being sarcastic you moron. I'm here to talk to Noodle."

"Oh," said 2D quietly. He continued bouncing Ochi on his knee, the infant laughing and squealing, happily enjoying himself.

"Noods is in our room I believe." He said.

Murdoc nodded and started to walk out but stopped at 2D's voice.

"Hey ugh, Muds?"

"Yeah? What is it face ache." Asked Murdoc.

"I um, know we haven't always gotten along. A-and you and me have had some rough spots, like Plastic Beach. Actually a lot of rough spots come to think of it. You were never really the nicest person to me."

Murdoc sighed.

"Does this have a point to it Dents?" He snapped.

2D winced, but nervously continued.

"But ugh, I-I was wondering if you could help me with something for Noodle. Something very special."

Murdoc raised an eyebrow, now curious.

"Depends on what it is."

2D smiled and patted the seat next to him, to which Murdoc reluctantly walked over to sitting down.

"Alright," said Murdoc. "I'm listening."

"Well," said 2D "What ima do is-."

After Murdoc left, he once again returned to Noodle's door. 2D had surprised him to be honest, if 2D asked anyone for help when it came to anything it would be Russel. But this particular surprise needed the help of both boys.

In a way, he was impressed with the singer. Murdoc was sure he had crushed most of his brain cells underneath his car, but it seemed a few still lingered inside 2D's head. He had to. How else could 2D come up with a surprise that well? And all by himself too.

Murdoc wouldn't say it aloud but he was actually intrigued how this was going to play out. Pushing the discussion aside, he focused on what it was Murdoc needed to do. Softly he knocked on the door, and not even a minute later Noodle opened it.

"What do you want Maddokku?" She asked coldly.

"Can I come in?" Asked Murdoc.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Why?"

"I just want to talk Noodle," said Murdoc.

Noodle sighed and stepped aside.

"Come on."

Murdoc quickly walked in, before Noodle could change her mind.

Noodle closed the door and stood with her arms folded.

"You got one minute."

"I'd like to apologize for last night," started Murdoc hesitantly. "It wasn't right of me to flip out the way I did."

"What gave you that idea old man?" Asked Noodle sarcastically. "The part where I screamed at you or when I went upstairs?"

Murdoc chuckled dryly.

"It's never easy talking to you ya know. You've developed quite the mouth."

Noodle rolled her eyes.

"Geeze, wonder where I picked that up at?"

"Look," sighed Murdoc. "What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. You're right kid, we should all be able to get along with each other."

"That's not even the point," mumbled Noodle, leaning against the wall.

Murdoc looked at her puzzled, but waited for her to continue.

"You…"

She felt the sting of tears welling up.

"You're never happy for me."

Murdoc looked taken back.

"Excuse me?"

That was it. That was the last straw.

"I said you're never happy for me!" repeated Noodle louder. "Ever since me and 2D got together you've never been happy for us. You never once congratulated us for anything that's happened."

Fat tears finally rolled down her cheeks.

"I know you say family doesn't mean anything to you but it does to me. Ugh fuck Maddokku. Why? Why can't you be happy for me? Happy for us?"

Murdoc quietly stared down at the floor and sighed.

"Noodle, of course I'm happy for you. I've always been happy for you kid." He said softly. "I'm just, not all that good at emotions and showing em. You've never failed to make me proud, since that day you first arrived and every moment afterwards. Hell what ten year old can slaughter zombies like you, or learns to drive a car at thirteen?"

He chuckled, thinking back to those days. Things were simpler then, before all the chaos rained down on them.

"I just, could never say It."

The sincerity in Murdoc's voice tinged at Noodle's heart. Sure Murdoc hadn't been the best role model in her life, but regardless he still played a huge part of it. Most of the time he had been very cold and distant towards people, Noodle knew he wasn't a people person and emotions weren't the bassists strong point.

He tried to keep away from attachments and preferred the lonely company of himself. Very rarely would he let anyone close to him, there were only a few that could. Murdoc was a lone wolf, forever running, but underneath it all she knew there was a heart. Rare to see it, but it was there. Noodle just happened to be one of those few that got to see it.

Noodle smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Then why did you act so, coldly when Toochi and I started dating? You said yourself you knew it was happening but you weren't as...thrilled as the rest of us."

"What person is thrilled with changes?" Asked Murdoc. "Especially seeing some wee little girl turn into…"

He gestured at her.

"Well that. And all at once too. I mean damn there wasn't much time in between to really let everything sink in ya know. You and face ache start acting all lovey-dovey then boom this little kid comes into existence outta nowhere."

"Murdoc," said Noodle sternly. "There was two and a half years in between us getting together and having Ochi. It's not like I got pregnant right right away and you know it."

"Still," said Murdoc. "It was bad enough watching you two suck face all day and night."

Noodle smirked.

"I knew you cared Midoiri."

Murdoc rolled his eyes.

"Ya, ya. Yuck it up while you can. I just don't wanna hear about it later."

"Of course," agreed Noodle. "But Maddokku it's nice to know you are proud of me. It means a lot, even if you aren't happy with changes."

Murdoc looked up at her.

"Change may be a bitch Noodle, but I've never been more proud of anyone as I am of you."


	28. Chapter 28

With the day of the release quickly approaching, everyone was buckling down trying to finalize everything for the latest album. The album had already been pushed back a whole month due to technical errors and the band was running out of time. They all had exactly one month to get everything organized, that is if they could with all the pressure hanging over their heads.

"People have been waiting seven damn years for this," exclaimed Murdoc. "It needs to be...fantastic no no extraordinary. Yeah that's it, let's make it extraordinary!"

2D yawned.

"Can't we call it a night Muds?" He whined. "It's a quarter after midnight already. I'm exhausted."

No," snapped Murdoc. "We're staying until we've got it right."

Russel rolled his eyes.

"Muds, we got all day tomorrow to fix it. Besides it's just one freaking little cord.

"That's how it starts," said Murdoc. "Today a cord, tomorrow you have no rhythm. We can't afford any screw ups so we're doing it again. "

A collective groan echoed throughout the studio.

They all picked up their instruments once more and readied themselves.

"One, two. One, two, three, four." Counted Russel tapping his drumsticks together as he did.

The music started and 2D took hold of the microphone waiting for Murdoc's signal. Once given, the bluenette could begin with the lyrics.

Everyone said he sang like an angel, but personally 2D couldn't hear it. To him his voice often sounded like an injured animal and people were just being kind because of his injuries. At least that's how he saw it. Still, he must not be too horrible or 2D wouldn't be around.

"Good, good." Said Murdoc once they had run through the song another time. "Now all we need is a name."

He put his hand on his chin, rubbing it deep in thought.

"What about something space like," suggested Noodle. "Maybe "Galaxiez" or "Space Invaderz"."

"No no," said Murdoc waving those off. "It needs to be just as amazing as our other songs. Something that will stand out when people go to Google it. Like "Otherworldly Trip"."

"That sounds like you're hitting the LSD again Muds," said Russel. "Nobody wants to listen to a song that reminds them of an acid trip dumbass."

Murdoc huffed.

"It's not the worst name you know."

"It might as well be." Said Russel.

"No, no." Argued 2D. "His worst goes to Stink Fish when he was losing his bloody mind on that pink covered garage island."

Murdoc shot him a dirty look then went back to pacing.

"We're not going to need to go back to that dump are we?" Asked Noodle. "Because I swear I'm going to kill those things that attacked us if we do."

2D shuddered,

"Can we not Muds? I still can't look at pizza the same way since we left that place."

Murdoc snapped his finger grinning.

"That's it!" He claimed.

The others looked at him deeply confused.

"What's it?" Asked 2D.

"Saturn Barz, that's what we'll call it."

"Man how the hell do you get Saturn Bars outta D being afraid of pizza?" Asked Russel.

"His mind is a dark place Russel-sama." Mumbled Noodle.

"It's Barz." Corrected Murdoc, emphasizing the "z" "Not bars."

"I don't hear a difference," said 2D.

"Barz," repeated Murdoc louder with more emphasis. "Like Gorillaz."

Russel just shook his head.

"I'd hate to see inside your head Muds, I really would."

Murdoc smirked.

"You couldn't handle the brilliant genius of my mind. It's far too superior to all of yours."

"Ima stick my superior foot right up your ass if you don't let us go to bed," muttered Russel.

Murdoc rolled his eyes.

"Fine fine. On with the lot of you, I've got special guests to call anyway."

"You mean kidnap?" Asked 2D.

Murdoc just cranked his head towards the singer, his face clearly not amused by the scowl that he had.

"Fuck off Dullard."

April 21st, had finally arrived. The first day of a three whole days where fans could party with the Gorillaz. At first the others weren't too sure about letting complete strangers into their home, especially with Ochi being as young as he was. Who knows what these people could do, some of their fans were downright nuts.

But Murdoc had won them over, explaining the publicity that the party would bring. They had been gone for seven years now, the music industry had changed and if they wanted to keep working they had to go with it. Lots of stars threw premier parties, why shouldn't they? Murdoc promised no trouble, after all he was sober now and wasn't permitted to hit hard alcoholic drinks anymore. Russel, always wanting to be prepared brought in a few security guards just in case.

The guests started arriving around four p.m. Damon and Jamie had set up a buffet table for guests along with a live DJ to play music. All their albums of course, this was their party after all. It wasn't long before their house was flooded with countless celebrities, but mostly crazed fans Murdoc had contacted over Facebook.

"Maddokku," said Noodle louder than usual."just how many people are here?"

Murdoc shrugged.

"Haven't a clue, it's not like I could ask them personally hey do you know if you're coming to our party or not. That be mad."

Russel shook his head.

"Dumbass ya coulda used Facebook or something, you know have fans click a button saying if they're going or not. You can't just throw a party and not know how many people are showing up."

"I did use Facebook lards," said Murdoc. "How the hell do you think all these buggers are here?"

He pulled out a tablet.

"What's even better is fans that didn't come still can party with us, take a look. It's a mixed reality app allowing our fans all over the world from over 500 locations to participate."

The others just stares at Murdoc wide eyed, unsure if they were more impressed or afraid of it.

"How the hell did you do it Muds?" Asked 2D in a tiny voice.

Murdoc grinned.

"A little company called B-Reel. They're a virtual reality agency and agreed to help us launch this app for the party."

Russel leaned in, taking a closer look at the screen.

Sure enough before him was a virtual world of their very home. The app started in the real world, with virtual objects floating up to meet them. These objects then act as a gateway inside the Gorillaz house. Clicking on each object, the band watched as they were directed room-by-room in a series of mixed reality experiences that featured not only every room but four cartoon avatars of themselves.

"Damn," said Russel clearly impressed. "This is even better than our old website. Heh, I gotta hand it to ya Murdoc, this thing turned out a-okay. Well at least for now, hopefully the other two days will go as smoothly."

"Don't worry it will," beamed Murdoc.

Sure enough, to everyone's surprise except Murdoc of course, the three day party had gone well. In fact, you could say it was a complete success. Over 8,000 people attended the virtual reality party from across the globe.

Before April 28th had even got here, Murdoc persistently insisted the early release of some of their songs from the new album. Together the four of them came up with four or five songs that they all agreed were worth putting out as singles. Now that the album was out, everyone was eager to see how the album would do.

"What the fuck is this crap?" Screamed Murdoc from the living room. He sat in his usual chair, scrolling through recent reviews of Humanz, their latest album.

Russel peeked in, still holding the mixing bowl in his arms.

"Something up Muds?"

"Yes something is up." Yelled Murdoc. "Look at our reviews!"

Russel sighed and walked over to the laptop, taking a look.

Humanz had generally received positive reviews from critics, averaging a rating of 77/100. Sources all seemed to agree the album's political themes, as well as its dark yet playful party sound was excellent. Many praised the Gorillaz on their vibrant record and overall enjoyed it.

But many fans and critics were disappointed over the lack of the bluenette vocals, they stated the album had been overloaded with collaborators and felt like it was more of a curated compilation rather than a central album. Not focusing on the band itself but rather worldly issues.

"Look at this one," said Murdoc, pointing to a review from a fan.

"_Humanz has a feel of the Gorillaz lost it. The earlier albums were much better." _He read aloud. "_I'm disappointed in them."_

Murdoc scoffed and scrolled down, skimming through others.

"_All Gorillaz albums usually have that charm, the weird vibe to them that perfectly coincides with the band members. This album does not have that charm." _

Russel sighed.

"Murdoc I've told you a hundred goddamn times, you ain't always gonna please em all. Some people don't like that kind of music, big deal. It's still got a overall great review."

"Comments like these are gonna screw up our reputation," snapped Murdoc slamming the laptop shut.

"Maddokku," said Noodle walking in, balancing Ochi on her left hip. "A few bad comments aren't going to destroy us. We still have many loyal fans that love and support us. Without them we would be nothing. So stop bitching."

"Hey guys," called 2D from the lounge. "They're talking about us on the telly."

Murdoc scampered to his feet, well as quickly as his bones would let him anyway and bolted into the lounge with Russel and Noodle behind him.

A young blonde haired woman in a blouse and skirt sat behind the news desk, next to her was an older man in a suit with greying brown hair.

"With the Gorillaz new album Humanz release last week, many fans are left disappointed with what they're calling a scattershot collection of tracks," said the woman. "Although NME and Q magazine both rated Humanz 4 of 5 stars on reviews the album received an overall grade of B- in the end."

"Which is much lower than their Demon Days album in 2005." Continued the man. "But not the very lowest as the Gorillaz first self titled album in 2001 was rated as a solid B."

"Very true," agreed the woman. "after a seven year hiatus is this the best the Gorillaz can really do? Or is this the start of their downfall in the music world?"


	29. Chapter 29

Over the next few months, the band found themselves as busy as ever. Between the interviews for their latest album and awards they were nominated for, none of them hardly had any time to themselves. It didn't help that Murdoc had set up the tour to start shortly after the release, looks like they would be traveling around the whole summer.

Which in turn pissed off not only Noodle, who was preparing for Ochi's first birthday next month but Russel and Minnie as well seeing as their daughter had just been born two months before.

"And what the hell do you want me to do?" Asked Murdoc. "Cancel our North American region of the tour? Do you know how many people will be disappointed, we're already off to a bad start with the reviews you know."

"No here's what you're gonna do," said Russel. "You're going to call up our agent and tell them to push back every date after August 11th to September. That'll give me some time to bond with my own damn kid and let Noods and D have a party for Ochi."

Murdoc started to protest but was quickly sure to shut his mouth from both set of parents glaring. Sighing in defeat, he picked up the phone.

"Bloody little snot nosed brats," muttered Murdoc.

"You'll understand one day Murdoc," said 2D picking up Ochi.

Murdoc rolled his eyes, listening to the line trill.

"Ha, that'll be the day. Told you before dents, no way in hell am I having kids."

As if in cue, a soft wailing could be heard over the baby monitor. Minnie started to head up stairs but Russel stopped her.

"I got her," he simply said and upstairs he went leaving no room for protest.

Minnie smiled and happily sat back down on the couch.

"Yes hello," said Murdoc into the phone. "This is Murdoc Niccals I need to speak with Mac."

He drummed his long nails on the table as he waited for the call to transfer.

"Ah, hello Mac how are? Mmhmm that's great look we got a bit of a wee problem, you know how our second section of North America goes into August straight to the end of the year? Yeah we need to change that, I'm afraid as requested by Noodle, Russel and 2D we need to hold it off till September. Well the one on August 11th can stay but the ones after that need to be moved back a month. Yes I know tickets are being sold already, just have the ticket places send out a notice to the buyers. Look, I know it's a bloody downfall but if my band needs the dates off it's your job to get it done without bitching. Hell if I know, maybe mid September or something like that I don't care just pick a freaking date and email it to me. Lovely, looking forward to hearing from ya soon Mac. Ta-ta!"

Hanging up the phone the bassist turned to the others.

"Mac will take care of it."

Noodle smiled.

"Arigato (thank you) Maddokku."

"Yeah, yeah." Said Murdoc sarcastically."Just give me a freaking warning next time kid. Mac bitched a fit, you know how many resale dates he's gonna have to contact? Not easy rescheduling during a tour."

"It'll be good for us Murdoc," said Russel coming downstairs and carrying a small infant wrapped in a thin blanket. "Trust me. After we start traveling again I guarantee we'll all get exhausted real quick, even if it's only a few shows."

"That's because the four of you have loud screaming brats to take care of," said Murdoc. "I for one get a full night's rest and can even function for days without sleep."

Russel just quietly shook his head, handing Emily to Minnie who began to pull out her breast feeding the babe.

Murdoc groaned, shutting his eyes.

"Seriously what the hell is it with you woman and taking your breasts out like that!"

Noodle chuckled.

"It's called feeding them, perfectly natural and the best way to keep them healthy. Huh, never thought I'd see the day something so scandalous would annoy you Maddokku."

"Heh, ya the ol' Murdoc be behind the couch trying to catch a peek at the knockers." Agreed 2D. "Now he just turns away, like it's not happening. I think rehab done something to him more than cure his drinking."

"Are you lot saying I'm a pussy now.' Growled Murdoc.

"Murdoc!" snapped Noodle sternly. "Language. You know Ochi is starting to talk now and I don't want him picking up words like that "

Ochi turned his head towards the sound of his name and grinned before going back to the picture book 2D had given him. It was one of those learn and interact books, perfect for an eleven month old like Ochi.

"So what are we doing for the tyke's birthday anyway?" Asked Russel.

"Me n Noods were thinking of just having something small," said 2D. "Just all of us and me mum and dad."

"That's it?" Questioned Murdoc.

He slapped his forehand.

"For Christ's sake! I cancelled our tour for a small party?"

"Well yes." Said Noodle. "You're first birthday is important is it not?"

"If it's so important then why don't you go all out for the kid." Said Murdoc. "I mean hell, I never gave a rat's ass about my own birthday but if you're throwing the kid a party do it right."

"He's a year old," said Russel. "He don't need something huge."

"Never stopped you from throwing Noodle a huge birthday bash when she was young." Muttered Murdoc.

"Noodle was ten," replied Russel. "She could do all kinds of things. Ochi can't."

Noodle hummed deep in thought, the wheels in her head turning vigorously.

"You know, Maddokku might have a point."

Russel turned to her shocked.

"Say what now?"

Noodle chuckled.

"I mean I'm not saying we recreate the chaotic mess that was my birthday parties with hundreds of people I didn't even know but, a few close friends couldn't hurt. We could have Damon, Jamie and their families come."

2D grinned.

"Yeah, and me grandmum could come if she's up to it. Oh, oh and Minnie's family."

Minnie chuckled.

"Come on you don't have to do that."

"We insist," urged Noodle. "You make Russel very happy. Please bring your parents and sister along."

And just like that, the Gorillaz Humanz tour began. Starting in the United States for most of July and Japan and South Korea towards the end of the month to the beginning of August.

While the band traveled Minnie stayed home to take care of Emily but Russel daily checked in with her to see how things were going. He'd be damned if he was going to let this tour stop him from bonding with his little girl.

Meanwhile, Ochi stayed with 2D's parents for the time being since he was still too little to accompany with his mother and father on the road. This being something Noodle and 2D were trying to decide upon and hadn't found time to discuss it any further.

"Thank you, thank you!" Called 2D out to the screaming crowd. "We hope you guys enjoyed the show. Thank you and goodnight San Francisco!"

He placed the mic back on its stand and turned to exit the stage along with Noodle, Russel and Murdoc.

"Oi, all that bloody screaming." Mumbled Murdoc shoving his pinkie into his ear. "Think they busted my damn ear drum."

Russel chuckled.

"Thought you always loved our screaming crowd."

"Ugh I do," said Murdoc twisting his pinkie around inside his ear. "It's one the best parts of being famous but now my damn ears are going to be ringing all night."

"Well luckily that was our last performance until September," said Noodle "So your old man ears can heal."

Murdoc rolled his eyes.

"Will you stop calling me that kid, I'm doing more than any regular fifty something year old man can."

Damon clapped loudly walking down the hall backstage. Making sure he had everyone's attention he spoke.

"Great show everyone, now let's start moving. These guys have to be at the airport in four hours for their flight back to England. I want everything packed up as soon as possible."

Everyone nodded and the crew hurried off to do their assigned jobs.

"How's the party planning going?" Asked Damon walking over to the group.

"Everything is going well, almost all set. Stu's mom is making sure everything last minute is ready for the party when we get back." Said Noodle. "Will you and Missy make it?"

Damon nodded.

"We plan to, Suzi can't because of work but I know Jamie and his boys are coming too."

Noodle grinned.

"This is going to be great, now come on let's go back to the hotel and grab our bags."


	30. Chapter 30

The old house was eerily quiet in the early morning. Birds circled above the roof, and houses lining the streets leaned against the barely light sky.

Noodle struggled for a moment with the front door, with her arms full of groceries but eventually was successful in swinging it open. Russel was already at the stove cooking, as usual, but today was a special day.

Russel caught the girl out of the corner of his eye and instantly turned towards her.

"Need help?" He asked.

Noodle playfully rolled her eyes.

"No, no I've got it."

Noodle set the bags down and began pulling their contents out onto the counter. Russel began preheating the oven as Noodle finished.

"You wanted chocolate right?' Asked Russel opening up one of the many cupboards

Noodle nodded.

"Yes chocolate will be good."

She grinned, as Russel dug through the different types of cake mix.

"This is going to be so much fun today. I hope everything goes well."

Noodle put on a pot of coffee and began making breakfast for everyone. Meanwhile Russel started the biscuits and eggs.

"Please baby girl," said Russel. "Of course it will. So by the way when's this party start?"

"Hum we have it set for around two," explained Noodle. "That'll give everyone enough time to get here. Damon is coming from London with Missy and Jamie and his sons are coming from Leeds. Are Minnie's parents still coming?"

Russel nodded.

"Yep she talked to her folks last night. Should be here soon actually."

He popped the premade biscuits onto the tray and in the oven they went. Noodle dragged out the cutting board and hummed cutting up the fresh fruit she had bought at the store.

Eggs came after the biscuits were popped into the oven, Russel stopping in between to grab a cup of coffee once it had stopped brewing. Noodle added the fruit to a second frying pan and managed to successfully cook pancakes, somewhat evenly.

Finally the pair had managed to create a decent display of breakfast foods by the time the biscuits were done baking, and Noodle started piling the dishes onto the dining table.

Behind them came a staggering yawn, as Minnie was the first to walk in.

"My you guys been busy." She said, looking over the table and it's contents.

"Shouldn't you still be asleep Min?" Asked Russel. "You gotta feed Em in a few hours don't ya?"

Groggily Minnie sat down at the table.

"Nah, I'm just not one to sleep all day. I feel like a lazy bum. Besides today's a special occasion and I'd hate to miss it. Where is the birthday boy anyway?"

Noodle whisked away the bowl of scramble eggs off the counter and set them on the table, spoon in ready to serve.

"2D is keeping him occupied upstairs until breakfast is ready." Explained Noodle. "We can't have Ochi wandering around and see anything."

She promptly returned to the stove, grabbing another clean pan, before pulling out the bacon and sausage links out of the plastic bag, and throwing it on the growing pile of bags on the floor.

"Start helping yourself Minnie, the bacon and sausages aren't made yet."

Minnie nodded and had Russel grab a bowl from the counter and the cereal from the cabinet. Bowl and box in hand he gave it to Minnie then handed her the milk out of the fridge as well. Pouring a bowl for herself, Minnie ate away.

Noodle hummed keeping a watchful eye on the bacon as it cooked in the pan. She smiled turning to Mike who sat in the corner busy digging through his nose.

"Mike, go and see if Maddokku is up." She chided.

The monkey yawned, scratching his back and made his way back upstairs. Not even seconds later, the sound of curses, yelling, and objects being thrown across the room could be heard followed by the snickering of Mike as he raced down to the kitchen with Murdoc right behind the primate.

Russel shook his head and opened up the morning newspaper as Mike scrambled up on Noodle's shoulder followed by the entrance of an angry red faced Murdoc.

"That fucking monkey woke me up," cried Murdoc.

"I told him to," replied Noodle. "You said you were going to help Murdoc and you weren't up yet."

"Did he really need to give me a wet willie though," he grumbled.

Mike smirked and stuck his tongue out the satanist.

"He's just being playful Muds," said Russel not looking up. "And you did promise to get up early."

Murdoc grumbled stretching, propping one hand on his back he cracked it into back.

"Man do you gotta do that here?" Complained Russel, scowling. "Just plain fucking nasty."

Murdoc rolled his eyes, and grabbed the link of sauces and started cooking them.

" My back isn't what it used to be ya know. Gets awful stiff in the morning. Besides I'm up and helping aren't I?"

"Yeah, after we had to dig you out of bed." Said Noodle setting down the plate of fresh sizzling bacon.

"Technically your monkey woke me up," said Murdoc. "Not you."

He looked down finding Katsu rubbing against his legs meowing.

"Your cat is hungry by the way." He said.

"So feed him," replied Noodle.

"Not my cat," answered Murdoc back.

Noodle sighed and opened up a bottom cupboard, pulling out the dry cat food, to which Katsu eagerly ran over to. He meowed frantically, pacing back and forth between Noodle's legs as she poured the food into his bowl. Impatiently the cat got under her feet, almost tripping Noodle but luckily thanks to her agile reflexes she was able to keep herself from falling and set the food down to the hungry cat.

'There you go," said Noodle, gently petting Katsu on his head.

Then she looked up at Murdoc

"You could of fed him you know."

Murdoc innocently shrugged, as if he hadn't heard her remark and continued working on the sausage links.

Once finished, they too joined the display at the table. Then the group started working on the decorations, hanging streamers up and blowing balloons to stick all over.

"Perfect." Noodle exclaimed grinning and looking at her hard work. "Now, let's get the birthday boy down here."

She went to the bottom of the staircase and called up for 2D.

"Stuart, we're ready!"

"Be down in a sec," replied 2D.

Still grinning Noodle dashed for the kitchen and waited for them to descend.

Down 2D came carrying Ochi in his arms, as usual the little boy was wide awake. 2D wasn't.

He looked still half asleep but was careful enough knowing he had his son. Ochi lit up seeing his mother and began babbling and waving his arms at her.

"Mama!" He squealed.

Noodle happily took Ochi from 2D and cuddled him giving Ochi kisses all over his face to which the little boy giggled and wiggled around in her arms.

"Mm happy birthday Ochi-kun." She said and put a little yellow hat on his head.

Then the pair walked into the kitchen together.

"Wow," exclaimed 2D excitedly. "Look at it all. You guys been busy."

"You haven't even seen what she's done to the living room yet,' muttered Murdoc. "Whole room has that damn exploring monkey all over it. It's...beastly if you ask me."

"Man first off it's Curious George," corrected Russel. "And I haven't even started the cake yet so you can't be complaining already. Second, the place is barely decorated. There's still a helluva lot more to put up so finish your coffee and get to it. Least you can do for getting up so late."

Murdoc glared at him, slurped his coffee loudly, finishing it off and headed for the living room.

Ochi cocked his head and imitated the sour look on the bassist face.

"Gwumpy," he said.

Noodle laughed and put him in the high chair.

"Yes uncle Murdoc is very grumpy in the morning isn't he?" She asked playfully.

After breakfast was finished, the gang all pitched in to finish setting up for the party that afternoon. Being his first birthday, Noodle and 2D wanted it to be special just for Ochi. Despite his lack of understanding they settled for Curious George as the theme. Everything was monkey themed, the balloons, plates, napkins you name it. Russel even managed to whip up a Curious George cake somehow.

With the party starting soon, guests made their way to the house. Rachel and David, not surprisingly were the first to arrive. They insisted on helping anyway they could, which Noodle was grateful for.

A short time later, Damon arrived with his twenty-two year old daughter Missy. It had been awhile since she had seen everyone so there was lots of catching up to do once everything was settled.

Noodle was especially excited, in her younger days she loved hanging out with Missy while Damon and the boys talked though it was hard to understand Noodle back then, Missy could tell when Noodle wanted something. Murdoc called it a girls instinct. In a way he was right, Missy seemed to understand Noodle very well despite her broken English. And although tricky at first, the two instantly bonded, with Missy becoming like an older sister to Noodle.

Next came Jaimie, his new wife Emma, his sons, Denholm and Rocky, and Emma's daughter Nina. Of course, Minnie's parents showed up as well. They all exchanged hellos, hugs and settled into the party.

Some collaborators were invited as well, such as Jehnny Beth, Vince Staples, Peven Everett, Kali, Kilo and Zebra Katz among many others that helped Gorillaz with their albums over the years they had gotten close to.

Noodle and 2D were so touched that everyone cared so much about their son. It meant a lot to them all these people came to celebrate Ochi's big day.

As everyone chatted among themselves, enjoying the cookout in the backyard, Ochi was busy examination his endless stack of colorfully wrapped gifts upon the patio table. He had never seen so many in his life and was very confused why they were all here.

"A'right," called Russel coming out the back door carrying a large cake. "Cake time y'all. Gather around everyone."

Ochi looked over at the sound of Russel's voice momentarily but quickly turned back to the mountain of presents. He had to get up there and see what all these colorful items were.

Everyone smiled and gathered around the porch to sing. Suddenly as he was trying to come up with a plan Ochi found himself be scooped up by 2D and placed into his highchair where a small single person chocolate cake was waiting for him. On it was only a single candle in the center not lit.

2D smiled placing a tiny Curious George party hat on Ochi's head, before stepping back beside Noodle and the rest of the band.

Ochi blinked confused, so many smiling faces were looking at him. Why? What had he done? He cocked his head curious, nobody looked mad so it must not be too horrible, but still with lots of eyes on the young babe he was feeling a bit anxious.

Noodle grinned and counted off.

"One, two, three!"

On the count of three Ochi was even more baffled by the singing that was directed towards him. The only people he had ever heard sing was his mom or dad, why were these other people singing too?

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you.

Happy birthday dear Och,

Happy birthday to you!"

Finishing everyone clapped and cheered, then Russel started serving piece from the larger cake.

Ochi stared down at the tiny cake placed before him. It was just his size and usually if he was given something, someone would put it in front of him like this interesting thing. He looked up and noticed people eating, they had sort of a similar shape to what was before him. Maybe he was supposed to eat it.

Turning back to the item, Ochi reached a hand out and stuck it in the cake. It was all squishy and gooey, and bits of tiny pieces crumbled all over when he removed his whole hand but upon sticking it in his mouth Ochi decided he liked this bizarre creation and wanted more.

"Oh Ochi," Rachel gushed laughing.

The rest of the band turned and found Ochi sticking his hand back into the chocolate cake again before returning to his mouth. Icing was already smeared on Ochi's face but he seemed to be enjoying the cake very much.

Noodle chuckled and pulled out her cellphone.

"This we must get a picture of," she said loading her camera, before snapping the picture.

Several others took pictures that day, but Ochi was too into the cake to care. He decided he liked this odd event and was looking forward to the next one.


End file.
